Journey into a forgotten fight!
by FrowerssX
Summary: The story continues! Yes, this is a following story to "The Fight to end all evil!" The fight with Wallenstein is not over yet! Anghel and the others must destroy him this time and not fail! However The Sage of nightmares is helping Wallenstein... So Will Anghel and his friends defeat these villains? Or will they fail once more to these powerful beings?
1. Anghels fantasy names!

Anghel's names for people

Akagi Yoshio · Fantasy Name: Anghel · Title: Crimson Fallen Angel (紅き堕天使) · Job: Angel Kawara Ryuuji

Fantasy Name: Lute Infini

Title: Wandering Alchemist

Job: Alchemist

Tosaka Hiyoko:

Fantasy Name: Edelblau

Title: Apostle of the Blue Sky

Job: Head of the Inquisition

Ryouta:

Fantasy Name: Rio Infini (リオ・アンフィニ)

Title: Textoris Melodia Funeris (葬送の歌を紡ぐ者)

Job: Swordsman

Sakuya:

Fantasy Name: Seere Reprobus （セエレ・レプロボス）

Title: Hallowed Magician of White (将聖の白魔導士)

Job: Summoner Mage

Okosan:

Fantasy Name: The Great Pigeon （グレートピジョン）

Title: Savage Gale (荒ぶる疾風)

Job: Summon (Pegasus)

Yuuya (normal):

Fantasy Name: Cain Reprobus （カイン・レプロボス)

Title: Apostle of the Violet Rose (紫の薔薇の使徒)

Job: Knight

Yuuya (under the spell)

Fantasy Name: Knightmare Fantail

Title: Apostle of the Golden Rose (黄金の薔薇の使徒)

Job: Knight

Nageki:

Fantasy Name: Estelle Campanella (エストル・カムパネルラ)

Title: Caller of Phosphorescent Stars (燐光の星読み士)

Job: ?

Kazuaki/Hitori:

Fantasy Name: Neg Dantalion (ネグ・ダンタリアン)

Title: Sage of Nightmares (夢魔の賢者)

Job: Nightmare (夢魔)

Shuu:

Fantasy Name: Wallenstein (ヴァレンシュタイン)

Title: Ruthless Dark Sorcerer (無慈悲なる闇魔導士)

Job: Sorcerer

Tohri:

Fantasy Name: Avies Aurum (アヴィエス・オラム)

Title: Golden-Winged Messenger (金色の翼使)

Job: Doll master

A doll master who owns a workshop in Mainz, a city with great contrivance. He is well-versed in machinery, and is a technical expert who plays a part in fortifying the city. He treats his own peculiar aesthetic sense with care.

Miru and Kaku:

Fantasy Name: Mirucurlus and Kakutinus (ミルクリウス＆カクティヌス)

Title: Twin Shining Stars of Christmas Eve (聖夜の輝双星)

Job: Jesters

Nanaki Kazuaki (original)

Fantasy Name: Neg Piedpiper (ネグ・パイドパイパー)

Title: Minstrel of Sorrow (悲愴の吟遊詩鳥)

Job: Minstrel

Uzune Hitori:

Fantasy Name: Haltfate (ハルトフェート)

Title: Black Light of Tranquility (静謐の黒燈)

Job: Assassin


	2. Chapter 1-The start

This will be following the story "The Fight to end all evil!" READ THAT STORY FIRST! But if you already have enjoy this second story! ^_^

"Hohoho, oh Anghel! Didn't I say that no one will remember anything? Didn't I say that that your fight will be forgotten? It's only me and you who remembers all that happened within the other world"

"Damn it!" Anghel snapped in the quiet library while he just tore the paper in front of him in half.

"Please do not shout in the library and you're lucky that wasn't a book" sounded a peaceful but sad voice while Anghel looked up to a green haired and organe eyed boy stood in front of him holding books in his arms.

"Estelle! The ones who fort with me before do not remember! I must retrieve their memories before the time has come to the end! It is only a matter of time that Wallenstein will destroy us all!" Anghel shouted while he slammed his first on the desk.

"I...I thought you said you were going to tell them the whole journey thing on the field trip" Estelle said in confusion.

"Ahh! They did not take my words to heart! They did not listen!" Anghel snapped while he got up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I must talk to Edelblau!" Anghel snapped while he bowed and ran out of the room.

Edelblau was the only human within the school but that didn't help! All of the birds had human forms too, so seeing her won't be easy! Anghel ran down the corridors looking for her but when he ran down some stairs he fell over something and slammed onto the floor.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain and looked up to only see the twisted smirk of Wallenstein!

"*tusk!* please be more careful Mr Akagi...I hate to had another bandage to your already broken body...Hohoho" he laughed. Anghel quickly shot up on his feet and pushed at Wallenstein.

"You do not fool me, evil Sorcerer Wallenstein! I know you tripped me up!" Anghel shouted.

"Me? Oh please you do not believe I waste my time waiting around to trip people up, now do you? If so I...I be very disappointed in you" Wallenstein smirked while he pushed his glasses to his eyes.

"Tell me...How is the quest of regaining your loyal friends memories hmm? You do know you only have a month left till the year is over, right? If you do not wake them up then...Then you may not have the chance next year to wake your friends up" Wallenstein laughed.

"I will wake them up! We will destroy you!" Anghel shouted.

"Oh? I can't wait...Just this time don't bring the things I need to me, hmm...I hate to remove another limb from you. No matter how I enjoyed it last time" Wallenstein laughed while Anfghel wrapepd his arms around himself.

"Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed while he walked off.

Anghel tightened his grip of himself while he lowered his head.

"Err, laugh as much as you want Wallenstein! I shall destory you this time!" Anghel snapped however the voice he wanted to hear sounded:

"Angel?!" Edelblau shouted while Anghel looked over to her while she ran in front of him.

"Are you alright! Are you hurt!" she cried.

"Do not fear Edelblau! I am un scared!" Angel smiled but then he watched Rio stand next to her in his blue school uniform.

"I was in fact looking for you Edelblau! I am glad I found you!" Anghel smirked.

"Huh? You were looking for me?" Edelblau asked in confusion.

"Indeed! I...I must regain your memory!" Anghel smirked

"Oh no...Not this again" Rio sighed.

"Hush! You two do not see the dangers! Wallenstein is planning something...Ahh!" Anghel snapped while he held his side tighter.

"Silence crimson breast! This..This is not the time too...*gasp!* Edelblau! Have you seen Cain lately?!" Anghel snapped.

"Huh?" she sounded

"He means Yuuya, have you seen Yuuya" Rio sighed.

"Ahh! Do not call him by his earth name! Do you truly not remember him by his birth name?!" Anghel snapped while Rio and Edelblau just blinked at him.

"Erm...I...I haven't seen Yuuya no" Edelblau stuttered.

"Ahh! Wallenstein must have him!" Anghel snapped.

"Ahh, no Mon amie! I am right here, it's so nice for you to worry for me!" Cain's voice sounded down the stairs so Anghel looked over his shoulder to him. Anghel looked at Cain's ice blue hair and eyes and his stunning smile. Cain was also wearing the same school uniform as Rio but with a orange tie which was loose on around his neck.

Cain then stood next to Anghel with a smile.

"What do you need me for my friend?" Cain smiled.

"I...I wish you to help me...For you all to help me!" Anghel snapped.

"Huh? Help you with what Mon amie? Have you lost something?" Cain smiled.

"No, I am not the one who has lost something! It is you and the others who have lost their memories" Anghel said while Cain looked at him in confusion.

"Our what?" Cain asked.

"He's on about that story he told us two weeks ago...You know the one he says we should remember as our past lives" Rio sighed.

"Oh! That...Well erm, it was a rather nice story...But not believe able" Cain said.

"Ahh! Will none of you listen!" Anghel snapped.

"Anghel calm down" "No! You do not understand! If you don't remember then Wallenstein will use that against us! He will kill us all this time!" Anghel snapped.

"Now, now...What is all this shouting, hmm" sounded a sleepy voice behind Cain. It was only then I half awake blonde man walked beside Edelblau and Rio smiling a small soft smile.

"Ahh! Be gone Sage of Nightmares!" Anghel shouted while he backed away from the tired man.

"Huh? Oh not again Anghel" he sighed.

"Mr Nanaki! He won't calm down" Edelblau said.

"Ahh...I see...Erm, I...I think it's time for you to see Iwamine again" The Sage of Nightmares sighed.

"No! I will not see your companion! I will not be fooled by your tricky again!" Anghel shouted but he was grabbed on the arm by Cain.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted while he looked to his friend. There...There weren't any black lines on his skin! Cain was doing this by his own will!

"Let go!" Anghel screamed.

"I'm sorry...But your way to active today..And..And the doctor did say you need to be tranquilized when you're like this, it's the only way to keep you calm... I'm sorry" Cain sighed.

"Huh!" Anghel sounded while he was grabbed on the other arm by The Sage of Nightmares.

"Come on" He sighed while he and Cain dragged Anghel to the Wallenstein's layer or to the weak minded to the "infirmary".

Once in they both dragged Anghel onto a bed in anger Anghel struggled and punched The Sage of Nightmares in the face.

"Ahh!" He gasped in pain.

"Anghel! Please calm down!" Cain shouted while he pinned Anghel on the bed.

"No! Do not let these two fool you! I will not allow Wallenstein to put his evil positions in me!" Anghel shouted while he struggled.

"Just clam down!" Cain shouted but soon enough a syringe slammed into Anghel's right arm.

"Ahh!" he screamed but within a few seconds his body weakened and Cain's grip of his arms weakened. Anghel looked at Wallenstein's large grin on his face.

"Please, Mr Kawara and Miss Tosaka leave...Mr Sakazaki will look after Anghel and Mr Nanaki" Wallenstein said.

With that Anghel heard his two friends walk out of the room while he looked forward to the bed in front of him stuck in his sat position on the bed. He looked to The Sage of Nightmares while he held his bleeding nose.

"Here" Wallenstein sighed while Anghel looked at his long white lab coat which seemed to be awfully clean today.

Anghel then laid on his side weak from the drugs in the syringe. He sighed while he closed his eyes while Cain sat beside him.

"Don't worry Mon Amie. I be right beside you ok" Cain smiled.

"O...Ok" Anghel stuttered.

Cain was his trustworthy night who only did best for Anghel...Even if that meant being tranquilized to be "calmed" down. But Anghel fell asleep knowing he was in the safe protection of Cain.

Like promised Anghel opened his eyes to see Cain sat beside the bed on the floor holding a note pad and pen.

"Err" Anghel moaned while he held his head.

"Oh your awake!" Cain voice sounded while Anghel looked at him and watched him place his pen and note pad to one side. Anghel then sat up while he looked to the blood covered bed next to him.

"That's Mr Nanaki's blood. You sure did hit him hard" Cain laughed.

"I would feel sorry for him if it wasn't for his cute shocked face...Anyways the doctor sorted him out and just went off with him to make sure he could walk straight after being almost knocked out by you" Cain laughed.

"Fool!" Anghel thought "they are planning something! Now I am weak this is a prefect time for them to" "Anghel?" Cain said while he stopped Anghel from thinking.

"Huh, Yes?" Anghel stuttered.

"Do...Do you want me to walk you home? It's the least I can do after today and all" Cain smiled.

"Erm...S...Sure" Anghel stuttered.

"Alright!" Cain laughed while he stood up and Anghel slowly stood up too.

"Hey, that...That was your second time being tranquilized...Maybe you should get the hint to calm down hmm...We only do it for you, you know" Cain said.  
>"Forgive me but I can not simply "Calm" down! There is a evil Sorcerer planning to kill us all and take over this world! I cannot simply forget this like you and the others have!" Anghel snapped.<p>

"Shh! Please! I do not wish for you to be tranquilized again! Now come on!" Cain said.

With that Anghel and Cain walked together down the corridor. Anghel felt dizzy so he lent on Cain for support but when he looked at Cain while they walked Cain looked different...Anghel could see lines on his skin just darker than his skin colour.

"You...You must fight it this time" Anghel said breathless.

"Huh?! Fight what?" Cain asked.

"Fight...Fight Wallenstein's spell" Anghel gasped.

"Anghel" "Ahh Mr Sakazaki" The Sage of Nightmares smiled. Both Anghel and Cain looked over to his smiling face which seemed to be cleaned from blood now. They stopped in front of him while he looked towards the close door which was ladled the "storage room".

"I am glad to see you...I wondered if you could help me, I can't seem to reach or be strong enough a box on one of the sleeves here...Please could you get it for me?" The Sage of Nightmares smiled.

"It's...It's a trap!" Anghel snapped.

"Anghel! Please, this is the least we could do since you punched him!" Cain snapped.

"No! Wake up! Remember!" Anghel snapped in anger.

"Of course Mr Nanaki" "No!" "Come on Anghel" "No! Do not force me into that trap with you!" Anghel snapped but Cain pushed him in the room anyways. Of course like he knew the door closed on them both clicking shut.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted while he swung around to only see Cain's lines turning grey on his skin.

"Oh no!" Anghel cried

"Sakazaki! What is the meaning of this! Why did you lead me here and lock me here!" a voice sounded which to have a strong french accent to it. Anghel looked behind him to see another boy with ice blue hair and eyes giving Cain daggers.

"He...he is under Wallenstein's spell!" Anghel snapped.

"Oh please! Don't you start!" shouted the boy

"Seere! I do not lye!" Anghel snapped.

"Huh!" He sounded but then Rio, Edelblau and The Great Pigeon was thrown into the room.

"Hey!" Edelblau shouted while she swung around and slammed her hands on the door.

"Doctor! Let us out! You...You fluffy bastard! Let us out!" Edelblau shouted.

"See!" Anghel snapped while Edelblau and Rio looked at him.

"Oh...God" Rio stuttered.

"I do speak the truth!" Anghel snapped.

"So...So what! We're locked in here!" Seere snapped.

"It...It looks like it" Edelblau stuttered while Anghel looked to Cain while his grey lines darkened.

"Cain, look" Anghel said while he held Cain's hand and pulled up his sleeve. Cain's eyes widened while Seere and the others looked at Cain's darkening grey lines.

"Huh! Lines?! What...What are these!" Cain snapped.

"What is happening to him! What has this useless mongrel done to have these lines!" Seere snapped.  
>"Like I said he is slowly becoming under Wallenstein's spell" Angel sighed.<p>

"How...How do I fight this! Please Anghel!" Cain snapped while he pulled his arm free and scratched his arm.

"I...I do not know" Anghel stuttered while Cain looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wh...What! How did I fight them last time!" Cain shouted.

"You never" Anghel sighed.

However the sound of gas filled the room.

"Huh? What is that sound?" Edelblau asked.

"It's...It's gas" stuttered Seere while he walked to the wall of the room.

"No..Its Wallenstein, he's...Drugging us all" Anghel sighed while he felt light headed.

"Huh! So Iwamine is...Is tranquilizing us all!" Rio snapped.

"Indeed" Anghel said but then he slammed onto the floor and his word darkened...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2-The start of the quest

"Anghel" Estelle said softly

"Anghel!" he snapped which made Anghel's eyes snap open and he shot straight up.

"Estelle! What is it?! Did...Did I fall under the spell of sleep again?" Anghel said.

"What?! No, I just found you here pasted out" Estelle said.

"Huh?!" Anghel sounded but then he remembered what happened.

"*gasp!* The...The others!" Anghel said while he sung his head over his shoulder to see Edelblau, Seere, Rio and The Great Pigeon still knocked out behind him.

"Estelle, where are we?" Anghel asked.

"Huh, well you're in the lads...In one of the treatment rooms" Estelle answered.

"Oh, that is why you can come here. It is after all under the place with words and answers" Anghel said.

"Yes...It's under the library" Estelle said while Anghel slowly stood up. He then stumbled to Edelblau and knelt beside her.

"Edelblau! Edelblau wake up!" Anghel snapped.

"Err!" sounded Seere's voice so Anghel looked over to him in his high class blue robes he always wears for school.

"Seere, are alright?!" Anghel asked.

"What sort of stupid question is that! I just been knocked out! Of course I am not all right you idiot! Once I get my hands on that mongrel and the doctor, I will have them both sit in front of me and I'll have a three day talk with them about manners without a break!" Seere shouted while he sat up holding his head.

"Err, trust your voice be the first thing I hear once I wake up" Rio sighed while he sat up next to Edelblau.

"Do not mock me! He's the one asking stupid questions!" Seere snapped pointing at Anghel. Rio looked at him while Anghel looked down to Edelblau.

"Anghel...What happened? Why...Why did Iwamine knock us out?" Rio asked.

"Err...He...He might has lots of reasons" Edelblau mumbled while she slowly sat up holding her head.

"Coo...(It wasn't nice being drugged" The Great Pigeon sighed while he stood up.

"Wallenstein put a spell on us to make us pass out...he...he may already planned out everything. We must create a plan for ourselves!" Anghel said.

"A plan?" Edelblau mumbled.

"What on earth for?! If you mean getting out of here then your smarter than I thought!" Seere snarled.

"No, not to get out!" "thought not" "to destroy Wallenstein!" Anghel smirked.

"Huh?! D...Destroy him?! You...You don't mean kill, right?!" Edelblau said in fear.

"We must do this mission! We cannot fail this time! He...He already got Knightmare Fantail, we cannot allow him to win this!" Anghel snapped.

"Wait...Who? Knightmare Faintail?!" Rio stuttered in confusion.

"I...I haven't heard that name before, not even when you talk about your Manga's Anghel" Estelle said also in confusion.

"It is Cain...But he is not Cain, he is under Wallenstein spell as his loyal servant...I...I give him the name of Knightmare Fantail" Angel explained.

"So it's Yuuya" Rio said.

"Oh no! I didn't noticed Yuuya was gone!" Edelblau cried.

"That mongrel! Leaving us in a time like this! I...I kill him and make him my dinner!" Seere shouted.

"Anyways the plan!" Anghel snapped.

"Find that mongrel so I can give him a beating!" Seere snapped.

"No! We must go repaired to Wallenstein! We...We need our weapons!" Anghel said while all of the others just blinked at him.

"Our what?" Rio stuttered.

"Where on earth will we find our "weapons" in the school?" Edelblau said.

"Wait! We do not need weapons! We can't and will not attack either Yuuya or Iwamine! Plus that Nanaki idiot is with them, surely we can trust him" Seere said.

"No! We cannot trust any of those three! Differently not Wallenstein or The Sage Of Nightmares! And...and now we cannot trust Cain!" Anghel snapped.

"Huh, not trusting the useless mongrel who calls himself my brother will be a easy task...But...But the adults too?" Seere said.

"Indeed!" Anghel smirked.

"*Sigh* I...I hate to say it but maybe we should trust Anghel on this on...As Iwamine did drug us all and Yuuya...Yuuya had those strange lines on his skin" Rio sighed.

"Kawara is right" Seere sighed.

"Alright...What do we do Anghel?" Edelblau asked while she, Rio, Seere and The Great Pigeon looked at him.

Anghel smiled a wide smile.

"Ahh! I am glad you all are listening to me" Anghel smiled while he looked at Estelle.

"Do...Do you know of a spell book within the books of the papers in the library?" Anghel asked.

"Huh, a spell book?" Seere asked.

"And Nageki, what are you doing here?! I...I thought you can't leave the library!" Rio stuttered in shock.

"No, however I can move straight upwards and downwards...This room is below the library as your in one of the labs...I also know no kind of spell books, unless you mean those stupid fantasy books" Estelle mumbled.

"Haha! Yes indeed! Some of them have spells in! We...We shall gain Seere's magic first!" Anghel smirked.

"Huh! Wait my what and who are you all looking and speaking to? Please do not lower yourselves to talk to the wall!" Seere growled. (- Seere cannot see Estelle as Estelle is a ghost, and only the pure hearted can see Estelle)

"Oh...You can't see Nageki, can you" Rio sighed.

"Who?!" Seere snapped.

"We shall meet you up there Estelle!" Anghel smiled.

"Alright, please be careful" Estelle sighed while he disappeared.

"Seere!" Anghel snapped while he looked at Seere while Seere looked at him.

"Your gift in the past life was the power of ice! With these spell within the paper of these books you shall remember to use these powers to your full strength!" Anghel said.

"...Ok...*sigh* I cannot believe we all going through with this" Seere sighed while he slowly stood up.

"It's our only hope Sakuya...I...I don't think the doctor is going to let us out and...And only Anghel seem to know who to get out of here...Just go with it, ok" Rio sighed while he stood up and helped Edelblau to her feet.

"Coo! Coo! (Okosan! Likes to act!)" Okosan said while he flew in the air next to Rio.

Anghel smiled while he was really happy that all of his friends were finally listening to him!

"Come then! We go to Estelle and find the book!" Anghel smiled...

However unknown to Anghel and the others a figure was outside of the room listening to every word there were all saying. It..It was Knightmare Fantail while he just smirked while his black lines shone on his skin. However he quickly ran away from the room before Anghel and the others walked out of it.

"We must be careful! A trap might be waiting!" Anghel's voice sounded while Knightmare Fantail looked over a corner to watched them all walk in the other direction he was stood.

"Hmm...I...I must tell master!" Knightmare Fantail said talking to himself and with that he ran. He ran down the corridor toward the basement, through a mirror, down some stairs. he then ran down a unusual corridor which seemed to look like a lab. He then ran into a room closing the door behind him.

"Master!" he said while he looked around the room. However he looked forward to see The Sage of Nightmares sat on a bed asleep however Wallenstein stood in front of him. His hands were in his lab coat pockets and there was a clear frown on his face.

"I hope you had more luck than me...Tell me, how is Anghel doing, hmm" Wallenstein smirked.

"He is doing what you said he would sir...He is trying finding everyone's weapons and strengths sir" Knightmare Fantail answered.

"Hmm...Perfect...Follow them, they will lead you to your sword...Only then will you become more of a use for me...However they won't only find everyone's weapons and strengths. No they will recover everyone's memoires including this idiots. Allow them to find these things, Cain. I can only deal with this idiotic and pathetic image for so long... I want... I want the real image to wake up so our plan can act out." Wallenstein said.

"Of course, I will be in the shadows. Un heard and unseen by Anghel and his friends" Knightmare Fantail said.

"Perfect" Wallenstein smirked however he looked over his shoulder to The Sage of nightmares as his eyes slowly opened.

"Be gone...I hate to explain why you've got black lines on you and lower my self to sound as crazy as everyone believes Anghel is" Wallenstein sighed.

"Of course, I will keep you informed sir" Knightmare fantail said while he turned and walked to the door of the room and opened it however:

"Mr Sakazaki? Shouldn't you be at home by now?" The Sage of Nightmare asked while Knightmare Fantail nodded.

"Of course, sir...I will be going now, sir...Aduie" Knightmare Fantail said while he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Once he left the room Wallenstein turned to The Sage of Nightmares.

"Ahh, you know...You shouldn't keep students here so late...Huh? Where am I?! Where have you taken me!" The Sage of Nightmare snapped while he sat up from the bed he was laid on. Wallenstein sighed while he walked to The Sage of Nightmares and pushed him onto his back.

"Please relax Nanaki" "Relax?! Just answer my question doctor! Where the hell are we?!" the Sage of Nightmares snapped. Wallenstein just sighed while he walked to the side and picked up a syringe filled with tranquilizer.

However the Sage of Nightmares sat up and got off the bed he was on.

"Whatever! I'm going to go home now, don't mind me!" He shouted while he walked ot the door but Wallenstein quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm.  
>"Huh! Let go!" The Sage of Nightmares shouted while Wallenstein pulled his left sleeve upwards. Quickly he slammed the syringe into his arm.<p>

"Ahh!" The Sage of nightmares screamed while he pulled his arm free from Wallenstein's grip and fell into the corner wall. Just like with Anghel the tranquilizer worked within seconds. He held his head while he slid down the wall.

"Err...Wh...What did you do to me!" he snapped while Wallenstein knelt in front of him pushing his red glasses closer to his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry...But it seems you've been trapped in this image for too long and like the others can't remember who you truly are...It doesn't shock me as after all this form wasn't always yours now was it?" Wallenstein smirked.

"I...I have no id" "oh please, cut the act. Hitori or should I call you Haltfate? Or even The Sage of Nightmares hmm? To be honest I like the thrid name better, your more useful to me in your thrid form, Sage. Please forgive me but like this your nothing but a problem to me...You will be come useful when you have a woken but till then I have no choice but to tranquilize you" Wallenstein said.

"Err...Your even more mad that Anghel...your...you're talking about his fantasy world aren't you?...I...I never expected you to play alone or believe in it Doctor...I...I must of judged you wrong." The Sage of Nightmares said.

"Oh yes, indeed you have" Wallenstein smirked while he put his arms around the sage and lifted him off the floor in his arms. He then walked to the bed and placed the Sage onto it while the sage's eyes were half open.

"Please forgive me for this Sage...It is better for us both if you are controlled like this...After all I hate to do this alone, your help will be needed once more." Wallenstein said while the Sage of Nightmare's eyes slowly closed.

"Err" he moaned while Wallenstein kissed him on the head.

"Wake up soon Sage, I cannot put up with this stupid image you were trapped in for long...No matter how cute he is" Wallenstein sighed while The Sage of Nightmares was now totally knocked out because of the tranquilizer...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3- Seere and Cain awaken!

This will be following the story "The Fight to end all evil!" READ THAT STORY FIRST! But if you already have enjoy this second story! ^_^

"Estelle! We have come!" Anghel smiled with a loud voice while he entered the library.

"Please, Anghel...I told you before not to shout in the library" Estelle sighed while he walked from a row of bookshelves however when he walked in front of Anghel and the others they all looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Estelle sighed.

"Ha! Hahaha! Nageki what are you wearing!" Rio laughed.

"Ryouta! I...I think he looks cute!" smiled Edelblau.

"Huh? What are you all talking about?...I am wearing what I always wear" Estelle sighed while he looked down however his eyes widened. What he saw was not his cream jumper and green tie, No! It...it was instead a green rode which seemed to be a dress on him.

"Huh! Wh...What this!" Estelle shouted while his face turned bright red "I'm..I'm wearing a dress!" Estelle shouted.

"No! It is your rode! Estelle you have awoke!" Anghel smirked while Estelle just looked at him with a red face and wide eyes.

"Huh?! I..I have awoken? What?!" Estelle snapped in confusion.

"Like I have said to you once before! You all have been under a spell to forget who you truly are! You are Estelle Campanella! Caller of Phosphorescent Stars!" Anghel smirked.

"Caller of the...The stars?" Estelle stuttered while he looked at the top of his rode and on his shoulders was a little jacket which had round buttons in different colours. He then felt his head to only feel a hat on his head. He felt the sides to only feel a moon and star trickets on either side of his hat.

"I...I...I kind of remember Anghel...I...I remember you coming in my shop because you were looking for someone" Estelle stuttered. (- On first story)

"Indeed! We were looking for Seere!" Anghel smiled while he walked to Estelle and put his hands on either of his shoulders.

"Welcome back caller of the stars!" Anghel smiled.

"Erm...Thanks I guess?" Estelle stuttered in confusion.

"Wait?! So your saying Nageki has woken up from this spell you keep talking about and because of that his clothes has changed?!" Edelblau said in confusion.

"Seems so" Rio sighed.

"So what?! Anghel's story was true? We...We all have a past we cannot remember?!" Seere snapped in confusion. Anghel smiled and let go of Estelle's shoulders and turned to the rest of his friends.

"Indeed!" he smiled.

"But...But how did you remember Nageki? I...I thought you couldn't remember any of your past" Edelblau said in confusion.

"I...I do not know, I..I never noticed that I changed into this until you guys came in here...I...I am a ghost and I..I can't remember my past clearly but...but it seems I can remember bits of "Anghel's worlds" past a bit...But...But there is so many questions I have. About...About this feeling I have in my heart...Anghel, is...Is there anyone here close by I used to know in my past life? Someone...Someone I used to care about?" Estelle asked.

"I do not know Estelle, I do not know about your past either" Anghel said.

"Oh...It's just I can feel him, I can feel him close by that's all" Estelle sighed.

"Anghel" Rio said while Anghel turned back towards Estelle.

"Estelle, please can you help us? Can you help us get the spell book for Seere?" Anghel asked.

"Of...Of course I can..I know this library like the back of my hand...Wait here, I..I won't be long, ok" Estelle answered with a stutter in his voice.

"Thank you" Anghel said while Estelle nodded and walked away to the rows of bookshelves.

Once he was gone Anghel turned to the others.

"Edelblau! He was talking about The Sage of Nightmares!" Anghel said.

"Huh?! Sage of nightmares?!" Edelblau said in confusion.

"Hang on! Isn't...Isn't that what you call Mr Nanaki?" Rio stuttered.

"How on earth does that idiot have connections with this Nageki, you are all seeming to talk to?!" Seere growled at the back with crossed arms.

"I...I do not know...I...I am confused as you are...All...All I know is that the Sage of nightmares swallowed two souls up because of the red mist. Haltfate and Neg was cursed by the red mist...They, they were trapped (- On first story)..I...I think Neg died now I have learnt more in this world...So...Haltfate is the one who has connections with Estelle! I know this by the sage calling his name when I sneaked into the staff room one time while he was asleep." Anghel said.

"Oh" Edelblau stuttered

"Is this useful at all?!" Seere snarled in anger and in a aggressive tone.

"It may become useful at one point...We...We must remember it, however we shall not tell Estelle!" Anghel said.

"Ok" sighed Rio.

"Fine, whatever...I can't see him anyways" Seere mumbled.

"Anghel!" Estelle shouted behind the rows of bookshelves.

"Anghel!" he shouted again so Anghel followed his voice while the others followed. They all walked down the rows of bookshelves to only see Estelle stood on some step ladders reaching for a book.

"Oh, good...I...I can't reach. Please can you get it down?" Estelle asked while he got off the stepladders. So Anghel nodded, went on the step ladders and reached but he also couldn't reach.

"I can't reach either!" Anghel said while he got off the ladders.

"Coo! Coo! (Okosan will get it down!)" The Great Pigeon sounded and with that he flew to the self and pulled out the book, he then pushed the book off it. Anghel court the book before it hit the ground.

"Good one, Great Pigeon!" Anghel smiled while he passed the book to Estelle. However Estelle just looked at the book.

"Page 30-40...That has ice magic, your...Your friend must read that first to teach himself the magic again... Then I shall read the spell to awaken his powers" Estelle said.

"Alright!" Anghel said while he turned to Seere and slammed the book into his chest.

"Hey!" "Read page 30-40!" Anghel ordered.

"Excuse me?! Who on earth gave you the right to order me around! You! You mongrel how dare you! A le bell doesn't take orders from a low birth like you!" Seere shouted.

"If you want to become useful then read it! If you do not wish to be useful then go! We do not need people who won't try!" Anghel snapped.

Seere gave him an icy glare with an angry face.

"Sakuya...It's the only hope we have, if we're really what Anghel says we are" Rio said while Seere looked at him.

"Huh! Fine! But next time don't order me to do it so rudely!" Seere snapped while he turned and walked off to a table with the book.

"Anghel what should we do while Sakuya is reading?" Rio asked.

"You shall make sure he reads every word!" Anghel smiled.

"Huh?! Me? Why me?" Rio cried.

"Because you are used to Seere's harsh words" "Says who?!" "Rio, please! I need Edelblau and the Great Pigeon for something else" Anghel said.

"Err, fine" Rio sighed while he walked to the table Seere sat at and sat next to him.

"So...So what do you want us to do?" Edelblau asked.

"Nothing" Anghel smirked.

"Huh?!" Edelblau sounded.

"Coo, coo (Did Anghel lie?) Coo" The Great Pigeon said

"Anghel?!" Edelblau snarled in anger.

"Erm" "you did!" Edelblau snapped.

"Lying is bad Anghel" Estelle sighed while Anghel looked at him.

"I guess" Anghel sighed while The Great Pigeon and Edelblau sat with Rio and Seere. Anghel sighed.

"You should join them, do not mind me...I will be putting books away until you need me" Estelle said.

"Why?" "huh?" "Why Estelle? Why do you wish to be alone all the time...Every time I came here to draw the legends you always wanted me to go, why? Do you dislike me?" Anghel said while Estelle looked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?! No! Of course I do not dislike you Anghel! I...I just prefer to be alone, being alone will stop pain or mistreating...I...I've always been like this...Or I think so" Estelle stuttered.  
>"Estelle, I will not cause you pain or mistreating nor will I lie to you...You are my ally and friend. So I promise this" Anghel smiled while Estelle actually smiled back at him.<p>

"Th...Thanks Anghel, that...That means a lot" Estelle smiled.

"You're welcome Estelle...By the way, you suit a smile" Anghel said while he joined Seere and the others at the table while Estelle blushed at his nice worlds.

"Th...Thanks" Estelle stuttered while he watched Anghel sit next to Edelblau on the table...

"How is it going? Are you remembering anything?" Anghel said while he looked forward to Seere who had his head lowered with a hand placed on it while he read the book.

"Please, he's consternating" Rio said.  
>"Oh" Anghel stuttered while he stayed quiet...<p>

About ten minutes later...

Anghel yawned but then Seere closed the book and held his head with both hands.

"Err, I swear if I see another written word I will personally make your feathers into a pillow Anghel" Seere sighed.

"Estelle!" Anghel shouted.

"Please Anghel don't shout, I'm right here" Estelle said while he looked at Seere who still had his head lowered.

Estelle then picked up the book and opened it while Seere looked at him but Estelle knew he couldn't see him or the book now.

"*Sigh* Here goes nothing" Estelle said while he looked at the words in the book and said them with a slow and peaceful manner.

"Awaken! Awaken the one with the gift of controlling water, ice, rain and snow...Awaken and let your power shine! Let the world know your power! Awaken!" Estelle said while he opened the book wide. At first nothing happened but then a bright blue light shone from the book.

Anghel, Rio, Edelblau and The Great Pigeon looked in amazement while Estelle did the same as he looked at the blue light coming out of the book and to Seere. Once it shone on Seere's body only then did he see the blue light while his eyes widened.

"Err! What is this!" Seere snapped but then he looked down to his blue royal clothing while they turned white and blue...He looked to his hands to watch white gloves form on his hands.

"Err!" Seere sounded but then he put his hands on his head to only feel a hood on his head but then his hands touched a soft material...This...This material was of the shape of ears?!

"What?! Ears!" Seere snapped while he pulled the hood down and the cloak that just appeared over his head.

"No!" Anghel screamed while he picked up the cloak but it was already too late as blue lines formed on Seere's skin.

Seere eyes widened more while he could see his breath blowing out of his mouth like gas.

"I...I feel so cold!" he gasped while Anghel quickly placed the cloak back over him.

"Do not mock me you fool! Get this off! I will not lower so much to wear something that has cat ears!" Seere shouted.

"Seere! You must wear it! It protects you from your own ice magic!" Anghel shouted.

"Err, fine!" Seere snapped while he put his cloak back on and as he did the blue lines on his skin faded.

"*Gasp!* Err" Seere gasped in pain while he wrapped himself in his own arms.

"Err, I'm so cold!" Seere moaned.

"You are a ice mage, you live in the cold to be able to control it" Anghel said.

"Err, ok..And...And this cloak protects me from my own magic, yes?" Seere said.

"Yes" Anghel answered while Seere sighed and frowned.

"*Sigh* Typical!" Seere snapped but then he reached to his own cheek and he felt blood slid down it.

"Oh god! Sakuya your bleeding!" Rio gasped in shock.

"Err, you don't say" Seere sighed while he held his sleeve and wrapped his cheek to clean the blood away...

However outside the room in the corner of the open door Knightmare watched Seere's movements closely with wide eyes. His lines were lighter in colour while his blue school uniform turned into sliver amour.

"S...Seere" He gasped while his black lines went and he walked into the room while Anghel and the others looked at him in shock...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4- Cain leading the way!

Anghel looked towards Knightmare fantail in his sliver amour.

"Brother" Knightmare fantail gasped.

"Y...Yuuya?" Rio stuttered in confusion.

"You! Where the hell have you been?! You mongrel!" Seere snapped while he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"This...This is not Cain!" Anghel snapped while he launched himself at Knightmare fantail and pulled him into a wall and strangled him.

"Anghel!" Shouted everyone at a time as Seere ran to Anghel and grabbed his shoulders.

"How dare you! Let go at once! You commoner! You have no right to attack him!" Seere shouted while Anghel felt ice go into his shoulders.

"Anghel! Look Yuuya hasn't got those black lines anymore!" Edelblau shouted while she also pulled at Anghel.

"*Gasp!* Pl...Please Mon Amie...I...I can't breathe..." Knightmare fantail gasped while Anghel took a closer look at him...

There was indeed no black lines on his skin and his armour was a sliverly blue. Anghel eyes widened and he let go off Cain as he backed away.

"*Gasp!*" Cain gasped while he slid down the wall and held his neck breathless. Seere knelt beside him.

"That is what you get for betraying us!" Seere snapped while he punched Cain in the arm.

"Haha! I guess I get what I dissever" Cain laughed.

"I...I am sorry" Anghel stuttered while he looked at his hands.

"No...Anghel...I remember now...I remember everything" Cain said while he looked at Seere while Seere sighed.

"I do to" Seere sighed.

"I...I've done so much to you, Anghel...You once had wings but I helped with the cutting of those. (- in first story) You spoke the truth but I could only lead you into the hands of Wallenstein to get tranquilized... No Mon amie!" Cain cried while he paused and launched for Anghel and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It should be me who is sorry!" Cain cried.

"I...I..Cain, that was never you...It was all Knightmare Fantail" Anghel stuttered while he felt hot in Cain's tight hold and his face was bright red.

"I...I shall fight it this time! I shall fight the spell this time!" Cain snapped.

"Well...If you don't I understand" Anghel smiled.

"Huh, you're far too nice Mon Amie! I could kiss you for your forgiveness and understanding!" Cain chuckled but Anghel pushed him off him.

"Th..That won't be needed" Anghel stuttered with a blushed face.

"Haha! Alright!" Cain laughed but then he turned to Seere while Seere frowned.

"Don't you even dar" "OMG! Look! Cat ears! Hahaha! You look so cute little brother!" Cain laughed.

"You! You mongrel! Ow! Let go! Don't you dare touch the ears! Let go!" Seere snapped while he struggled in Cain's tight arms while Cain had hold of his cat ears on his hood.

"Ohhh! There so soft!" Cain laughed.

"Cain" sighed Anghel.

"Haha! Right, right...Sorry" Cain laughed while he let go off Seere's cat ears but that lead Seere to pull his hood down from his head.

"Aww! Don't hide them!" Cain cried.

"Cain!" Anghel snapped while Cain looked at him with a small grin.

"Yes Mon Amie!" Cain chuckled.

"Do you know where Wallenstein has hidden the weapons of Rio and Edelblau?" Anghel asked. Cain looked at him with wide eyes but then he held his head.

"Err...Err...I...I think so" Cain stuttered.

"Idiot! This is not a time for I think so's!" Seere snapped while he hit Cain over the head.

"Ow!...Oh wait!" Cain laughed while he turned to Seere and kissed him on the head.

"Thank you, dear brother!" "Do not kiss me with your dirty lips!" "I know! Indeed I know where both of their weapons are!" Cain laughed.

Anghel smiled at Cain but before he knew it Cain grabbed his right wrist and pulled him forward.

"Come! I will lead you there!" Cain chuckled.

"Err, alright... Estelle, thank you for your help!" Anghel said and then he was dragged out of the libardy with Seere following him.

"Thanks Nageki...Come Hiyoko!" Rio shouted while he ran after Cain, Seere and Anghel.

"Thanks Nageki...If we find the person you can feel, I will make sure to shout you" Edelblau smiled.

"Th..Thank you Hiy..No Edelblau, thank you" Estelle smiled.

"Ah! Your welcome Estelle!" Edelblau smiled and then she ran after the others...

Meanwhile...

Wallenstein was sat in the CTV room watching all of the camera's watching the movements of Anghel and the others.

"That's it Cain, lead them to their memories and weapons" Wallenstein chucked to himself, however he then stood up and walked back into the lab where the Sage of Nightmares was still knocked out.

Wallenstein walked to him and placed his hand on his head.

"Hmm, your over heating" Wallenstein mumbled while his eyes widened while red mist formed over the Sage's body while his clothes changed into a long yellow tunic with a white over layer. A yellow pointed hat also formed which had a little bell hung from a chain at the top of the hat. However a leather strap snapped around the Sage's neck locking into place.

"Hohoho...Just like I thought...While Anghel's friends are gaining their weapons and memoires you will start slowly turning back into the Sage you are." Wallenstein laughed.

"Nnn" The Sage of Nightmares moaned in hiis sleep.

"Shh! It will hurt" Wallenstein laughed while he watched the red mist over the sage's body just flot on top of him.

"Hmm, with Cain and Seere you got your powers and clothing...I...I wonder what the others will grant you hmm, three more to go after all" Wallenstein smirked while he walked back into the CTV room leaving The Sage of Nightmares alone for now...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5- Three awakenings!

Anghel was still being pulled by Cain by the right arm while he walked forward.

"Come" Cain laughed.

"Hmm" Anghel mumbled.

"Huh, what is it Anghel?" Edelblau asked

"It is strange how Cain woke up without reseving his weapon like Seere" Anghel asnwered.

"Huh? Well it must of been brotherly love then! As I do hate seeing Seere hurt after all" Cain smiled.

"*Gasp!* That...That is how you woke up last time! You...You burnt Seere and woke up from Wallenstein's spell!" Anghel smiled. (

"Oh? It was? I have to say I don't recall that" Cain smiled while he turned the corner dragging Anghel with him.

"I...I hate to ask this but do you really know where you're going Yuuya?" Rio asked.

"Please do not call me by my earth name...Call me Cain! And indeed Rio I do" Cain smiled.

"Err, I guess I might as well answer to Seere now then since "Anghel's world" isn't all craziness" Seere mumbled.

"Oh, right...Ok" Rio stuttered.

"You and the other two will regain your memoires too, do not worry" Cain smiled.  
>"We're not, we hope to gain some memories to make everything that has happens make sense" Rio said.<p>

"I was confused too Rio...But then I remembered" Seere said while he looked at his white gloves.

"I remembered everything" Seere mumbled

"Haha! I am glad you all will wake up soon! Only then can we defeat Wallenstein!" Anghel smiled still being dragged forward by Cain. However he was let go while Cain turned towards a door.

"Here!" Cain smiled as he was going to open the door but:

"Hang on! You idiot! Do you really think it will be that easy?!" Seere snapped pushing Cain from the door.

"There is most differently a trap waiting for us!" Seere snapped in anger.

"Well if there is allow me to go first" Cain smiled.

"Huh? Why you?" Edelblau asked while Cain looked at her with a small smirk.

"Well I can't allow any of you to get hurt! No, it will destroy all of your sweet little faces!" Cain laughed.

"Oh please" Rio sighed.

"Be careful, Yu-Cain" Edelblau said.

"Ha! I will!" Cain smiled while he slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

Anghel sighed while he walked to the door frame and he watched Cain look around the room walking so slowly.

"Ahh!" Cain shouted while he ran forward towards the side wall while Anghel and the others walked into the room.

"My sword!" Cain smiled while he walked in front of Anghel and the others swinging his sword around with one hand.

"For a big sword it is light" Cain smiled, Anghel smiled but then he looked back at Rio, The Great Pigeon and Edelblau.

"Your weapons should be here too" Anghel smiled and with that the three walked forward and looked around.

"Ahh, it feels so good to hold this again" Cain smiled while he put his sword in its strap on his side.

Anghel nodded but then he looked to the side and saw his sword, he smiled and walked to it. He got it out from the hold it was in and placed it in its strap on the side.

"Anghel!" Edelblau shouted and straight away Anghel ran where she was and stood behind her.

"Edelblau, what is the matter?!" Anghel asked in worry.

"L...Look!" Edelblau cried while Anghel did just that but his eyes widened as right in front of him was his own blooded and cut off wings in a glass cabinet.

"My...My wings!" Anghel cried while he walked to the cabinet while he looked at the wings.

"He kept them?!" Cain shouted.

"He is more twisted as we thought!" Seere growled in anger.

Anghel sighed while he turned from his wings.

"It does not matter! We all must keep our heads! Edelblau, find your daggers!" Anghel said while she nodded and walked to the side towards Rio. Anghel wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

"Hey" Cain said so Anghel opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Do not let the past drag you down...No matter how it hurts, you shouldn't dell on it...You'll crack if you do" Cain said.

"I...I know" Anghel sighed while he looked towards Edelblau and Rio as they both were in a wooden trunk.

"Oh, here they are" Edelblau sounded while Anghel watched her pull out two daggers and held them in her hands.

She smiled but then she frowned.

"Hmm...Where to put these?" She mumbled.

"Edelblau, remember" Anghel smirked while Edelblau looked back at him with a confused face.

"Oh...Erm...Well for now I just keep them in my boots" She smiled but then she gasped and turned to Anghel.

"Oh! That is where I kept them!" She smiled while she placed one of her daggers in each shoe. She then looked at Anghel's big smile.

"Edelblau! Do...Do you remember!" Anghel said in happiness.

"I...I remember that I used to keep my dagger in my boots because I used my firsts to fight!" Edelblau smiled.

"Indeed!" Anghel shouted in happiness.

"Haha! Ryo-Rio! You remember to right?!" Edelblau asked while she looked to Rio who was looking down to a sliver sword in his hands. He then looked at her and nodded.

"I..I do! I...I can't believe this is real!" Rio said while he looked down to his feet and Edelblau did the same.

They both saw a blue light form at their feet but then like Seere formed around their bodies. They're clothing changed! Rio's school uniform changed into a white shirt under a chest plate that protected his chest. His jeans turned into leather pants while he felt a small shoulder cape over his shoulders. He smiled while he also felt a hat form on top of his head. Edelblau's clothes also changed!

(I am leaving Edelblau's clothing up to you (The reader) as what I think she wears might be different to all you guys think. So imagine this bit she her clothes changing to whatever you want her two wear for Edelblau)

Both Edelblau and Rio smiled while Anghel looked so happy! Happy enough to cry!

"Welcome back loyal friends!" Anghel said happily.

"Anghel I...I remember casting the spell on you! The spell that caged you in the cage of ice Seere trapped you in" Edelblau said. (

"Indeed you protected me! You trapped my soul in the ice cage until the time was right for me to awaken again!" Anghel said with a big grin.

"I remember everything too Anghel, I...I remember helping to fight of Cain" Rio said. (

"Indeed, Rio!" Anghel smiled however he looked over to The Great Pigeon.

"Only one left" Angel sighed while he watched The Great Pigeon go onto Rio's shoulder.

"Coo! (It seems Okosan's weapon isn't here!) Coo!" The Great Pigeon said.

"Do not worry, we shall find your weapon!" Anghel smirked...

Meanwhile...

Wallenstein yet again was watching everyone's movements on CTV monitors but then he got up, walked back to the lab room. He entered the room and looked straight at The Sage of Nightmares.

Wallenstein walked closer to the sleeping Sage, he stopped in front of the bed as he wasn't to close. Wallenstein smirked.

"Come on, wake up" Wallenstein chuckled.

Like if he could hear him The Sage of Nightmares eyes snapped open while he looked up to Wallenstein. Wallenstein looked down to his bright yellow eyes which had black irises which made The Sage of nightmare's golden eyes shone even brighter.

"Ow... Wallenstein...Is...Is everything sorted?! We must go carry out the plan!" The Sage of Nightmares snapped.

"Hohoho...Do not worry, I...I have sorted everything" chuckled Wallenstein while The Sage of Nightmares smirked at his words while he looked down to himself.

"Hmm...Two more have awoken, only one is left" The Sage of Nightmares smirked...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6-The three villains

The Sage of Nightmares slowly sat up but then he looked down as he watched a leather strap go around his chest and lock itself in place. He got off the bed as he held both of his wrists with either hand as another leather strap went around his hands holding them on his wrists so he couldn't move his arms apart. He then looked at Wallenstein and noticed his white lab coat and purple shirt under a cream jumper.

"How come you haven't changed Wallenstein?" The Sage of Nightmares asked.  
>"Oh? I think I am same as you Sage. Everyone must awaken to turn into my true self" Wallenstein answered while The Sage walked past him.<p>

"By the way" The Sage of Nightmares said while Wallenstein looked at him stood beside him.  
>"Kiss me again and I'll feed you to the red mist" The Sage of Nightmares growled in anger.<br>"Oh, sorry" Wallenstein laughed.

"Do not think I am as weak as you...I do not believe in the matter of the heart, I lock my feelings away Wallenstein...You do the same if you were smart" The Sage of Nightmares chuckled in a twisted voice.

"I am sorry Sage...But the image you were trapped in was indeed cute but broken at the same time" Wallenstein said.

"Huh, it was? Well I am a forgiving bird to the ones who aid me...Anyways your nightmares bore me. Simple heart breaking memories of someone breaking your heart does indeed get boring for me...It almost puts me to sleep of the amount of times I've seen it in weak hearts...Prove me wrong Wallenstein, prove that you are not still weaken by the same memories you suffered with before" The Sage of Nightmares said.

Wallenstein looked at the black pupil of the Sage and his yellow iris's that shone.  
>"Huh, how you think I am weak hurts me Sage...Must I really prove to you? The man who is suffering by his own weakness? Fine...I will prove it to you, but for now we have the children to worry about" Wallenstein said.<p>

"Indeed, take me to the place you watch them Wallenstein...Let us plan their separation" The Sage of Nightmares laughed while he walked out of the room.  
>"Hohoho, of course Sage" Wallenstein laughed while he too walked out of the room...<p>

To Anghel and the others...

Anghel looked to the Great Pigeon but then Cain walked in front of him while he placed his sword in its strap.  
>"So, what now?" Cain asked.<br>"Indeed! Do you have a plan? I do not remember you telling us one Anghel!" Seere growled.

"We need to go to the roof" Anghel answered.  
>"The roof?" Rio asked.<br>"Why there?" Edelblau asked.  
>"Wouldn't it be safer to stay inside this...This place of education?!" Seere snapped.<br>"I agree" Cain said.

"No! We must! Wallenstein and The Sage of Nightmares power works better in moonlight! We must go there to stop their power and whatever they are planning!" Anghel smirked.  
>"*Sigh" Alright...How do we get up there?" Rio asked.<br>"Coo! Coo! (We can fly!)" The Great Pigeon said.  
>"No, don't be crazy! All the doors to the outside will be locked!" Seere snapped.<p>

"Do you not know Seere? We went up there before!" Anghel said.  
>"Err, I followed Rio there" Seere mumbled.<br>"I shall lead you there! Follow me! Hopefully the Great Pigeon will awaken on the way!" Anghel smiled.  
>"Hopefully, yes. I cannot put up with this...This stupid image he is trapped in for long! He is even more stupid than before!" Seere snapped.<p>

"Coo! (Okosan is not stupid!)" The Great Pigeon snapped.  
>"Guys please, come on!" Anghel smiled while he walked to the door to the room...<p>

Back to Wallenstein and The Sage of Nightmares...

SLAM!

"Err, he knows too much! We must get to the roof before him! Wallenstein, stop him!" The Sage of Nightmares snapped while he looked to the smirk face of Wallenstein.  
>"You can cause a distraction right?" The Sage of Nightmares mumbled.<br>"Oh how you judge me so Sage...It hurts...Of course I can stop those kids" Wallenstein chuckled.

At that moment he clicked his figures while he smirked a wide smirk (- Its a thing)

Back to Anghel and the others

Anghel lead the others down the corridor however he stopped walking while Rio walked into him.  
>"Anghel!" He snapped however Anghel pushed past him and grabbed Edelblau's right arm and pulled her behind him.<br>"Seere!" Anghel snapped but he was to late as a thunder bolt launched at Seere. Luckily Seere moved out of the way and stood beside Anghel while he looked at Cain.

"Oh not again!" Seere snapped in anger while he looked at the black lines on his brothers skin.  
>"Why are you so weak, you mongrel?!" Seere snapped in anger.<br>"I am not weak!" Cain shouted while he pulled out his sword out of its hold but Anghel clashed his sword with him. They both began to fight each other, swinging their swords together.

Cain frowned in anger however he heard his masters (-Wallenstein's) voice:

"Split them up! Get rid off the weak and keep hold of the strong!"

Cain closed his eyes while his black lines dug at his skin. However with all his force and strength he pushed Anghel into a wall which made him drop his sword. Cain lifted his sword upwards but a ice shard hit his hand which made him let go off his own sword.  
>"You! Get away from Anghel!" Seere screamed in anger while he walked to his cursed brother.<p>

"Go on go!" Seere snapped but he was met by Cain's hand going around his neck.  
>"Gasp!" Seere gasped while his eyes widened while Cain's grip tightened around his neck.<br>"*Gasp!* C...Cain" Seere gasped but a flash of white made Cain let go off him.  
>"Coo! Coo! (Brothers cannot hurt each other!)" The Great Pigeon shouted.<br>"Haha! Yes!" Anghel smiled while he leaned on the wall still hurt. The Great Pigeon moved quickly while he grabbed Cain's blue cape behind his back and pulled it over his head.  
>"Coo! (Go for the attack!)" The Great Pigeon shouted.<p>

Edelblau then ran to Cain and air kicked, her foot hit Cain in the face which caused his nose to burst out blood.

"You fool! Its five against one!" Seere shouted  
>"Make that three!" shouted a dark and twisted chuckle from the shadows of the corridor. Anghel swung his head around to look where the voice came from but nothing was there. However a red mist filled the tiled floor.<br>"Ha! Hahaha! Oh our first fight how wonderful!" laughed another voice which seemed more high pitched.

Cain quickly knocked his cape from over his head and walked backwards but then he was joined by the Sage of Nightmares. The Sage lifted his head with a large and twisted smirk on his face. Anghel frowned at the two but then he looked forward but he was only met by purple eyes which shone within the darkness.

"Oh, well hello Anghel...Its so nice to see you once more now my true image is shown...Hohoho" laughed Wallenstein.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7-The first fight

Anghel frowned in anger while he looked at Wallenstein's sharp and pointed horns on either side of his head. However Anghel noticed that Wallenstein's white lab coat had changed into purple royal clothing, including a long purple coat with a purple cape but then he noticed a long white scarf under the cape and coat. Anghel looked at the scarf with wide eyes but then his chin was grabbed by Wallenstein's right gloved hand.

Anghel held his gasp of shock in while he frowned while he and Wallenstein looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why are you here? Must you not travel to the roof?" Anghel smirked.

"Oh indeed...But I must get rid of a few things first" Wallenstein smirked.

"Wallenstein, you won't get away with this!" Edelblau shouted while she pushed him off Anghel and stood between them.

"Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed while he quickly placed his hand on Edelblau's head.

"Sleep" He smirked and with that Edelblau's body slammed on to the floor.

"You bastard!" Rio snapped while he was going to launch himself at Wallenstein but Seere stopped him.

"Keep your head!" Seere snapped in anger.

"Oh indeed" The Sage of Nightmares smirked while he lifted his right hand to his head but as he did red mist climbed up Rio's and Seere's legs.

"Huh!" Seere snapped while the mist went into his eye socket.

"Anghel" Wallenstein laughed while he grabbed Anghel's head.

"Your world will blacken" Wallenstein laughed but Anghel pushed him off and punched him around the face. He then grabbed Wallenstein's hair and with much force slammed Wallenstein's head onto the floor.

"Ahh!" Wallenstein cried in pain.

At that moment Cain got his sword from the floor and slammed the tip on the floor. Thunder bolts formed onto the tiled floor and it shocked Anghel, Seere, Rio and The Great Pigeon. With the power of the shock the Great Pigeon slammed onto the floor and was knocked out.

Anghel on the other hand was still awake with Rio and Seere. Anghel was on his knees beside the hurt Wallenstein while they both looked at each other. However Cain grabbed Anghel's shirt collar and literally dragged Anghel on the floor away from Wallenstein.

Cain then let go off Anghel while Wallenstein stood up.

"Sage the other two! I sort this one out" said Wallenstein.

"Oh...I'm on it" The Sage of Nightmares smirked while he looked to Rio and Seere who were in his red mist.

Wallenstein then walked to Anghel and held his chin with a large smrik.

"I can't wait to see what you have got planned Anghel...Because it will be only you and that whip of a Mage...The other three will be out of action as they won't wake up until you win...If you win this fight at all" Wallenstein laughed.

"Will we" Anghel growled.

"Oh? So you win this fight will you? Huh...So this isn't a forgotten fight you all have forgotten huh? You do want to kill me" Wallenstein laughed.

"Just like you do to me" Anghel mumbled

"Huh, well...Sleep now wingless Anghel...Once you wake up come to me...I will be waiting for you, don't make me wait for long...Huh" Wallenstein smirked.

Wallenstein then let go off Anghel's chin and stood up. Before Anghel could go anything Cain's heavy and powerful sword slammed into his head which made his world dark...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8-Seere's nightmare and only two

Wallenstein walked beside the Sage of Nightmares.

"Knock these two out" Wallenstein said.

"Oh...I got a better idea...I am weak and need to build strength...Do you mind if I leave the so called Mage with some of my mist? His nightmares are quiet interesting and his power will make me strong" The Sage of Nightmares said with a smirk.

"No, go ahead" Wallenstein answered but then he walked forward stepping over the bodies that were knocked out while Cain followed him. The Sage of Nightmares smirked while he walked to Seere and placed his right hand on his head.

"Sleep...Let my nightmares fill your mind" The Sage of Nightmares laughed while he stood back up and walked forward too...

In Seere's Nightmare...

Seere was stood in a black room alone but then he heard voices.

"Sakuya you are the heir of the Le Bell Family, you do not speak to the commoners that are below you!"

Seere knew this voice! It was his father's voice using his earth name.

"I know, father" Seere said.

A light shone but then Seere saw Cain waving at him smiling.

"Your so called brother is one of them. Do not talk to me, do not show him the respect we upper class man disserve! Treat him like any other person that is below us! He is nothing but dirt on the ground"

"Yes father" Seere said while he nodded but then Cain stopped waving and smirked while his blue school uniform changed into a black suit.

"You are a disgrace!" Seere's father shouted.

"Huh!" Seere sounded

"What are you doing?! Playing music?! There is no time for mean less things like that! There is nothing gain with music!" Seere's father's voice shouted while Seere saw him younger self at a piano with a tall man stood beside him.

"B...But father!" "Do you dare to say but to me?! Do not waste your time with things like this! Study and work! Work towards progress and nothing else! Do not fail me my son, do not disappoint me!" Seere's father shouted.

"I won't...I'm sorry father" young Seere said while he removed his hands from the piano...

The Image disappeared but the image of Cain was still there smirking.

"What?! What do you want mongrel!" Seere snapped

"Mongrel? Who is the Mongrel Seere? Me or you?" Cain chuckled.

"You! You are the one of low blood and birth!" Seere shouted.

"How about if the fate was on the other hand, hmm? How about if you got what I had?" Cain smirked while his form changed into Seere's while he slowly walked around Seere.

"You are the low birth" "How dare you!" "you are the dirt on the ground Seere. You are the one who will not get noticed and pushed aside...You are the one who disgraces the family" Cain said while he stood beside Seere.

"Isn't that right father" Cain snarled while Seere looked forward to see his father stood in front of him with crossed arms.

"That is right" Seere's father agreed.

"What?! No! Impossible! I do my best" "Your best isn't enough!" "But I get the grades you want, I do what you want! I do not treat lower people with the same respect or honour as I do of those of low birth! What more do you want?!" Seere cried.

"I want progress! I want your name to be remembered! I want you to become the new hire of the Le Bell line!" Seere's father shouted.

"I want that too!" Seere cried.

"Then stop being so worthless! The mongrel who dares calls you your brother is doing better than you! You...You are a disappointment!" Seere's father shouted and with that he was gone.

Seere held his head.

"Low birth, disappointment...A let down...You are not worthy of the Le Bell name" Cain snarled harshly.  
>"What do you know! You know nothing!...This...This is a dream it must be! You are not this harsh! No!" Seere snapped while he pushed at this image of his brother.<p>

"No! This is a dream! I will not accept this! I am Sakuya Le Bell Shirogane! And Seere Reprobus! I am not this low!" Seere snapped in anger.

"Or what you think" Cain laughed while he walked off.

"Huh?! What does that mean?! Do...Do you know something!" Seere shouted while Cain turned to him with a large smirk.

"I know more than you will ever know Seere or Sakuya... Whatever you wish to be called...I have secrets too you know...One day you will learn of these" Cain laughed.

"One day?! No! You tell me right now!" Seere snapped but Cain was gone.

"Yu-Cain!" Seere shouted but then his word darkened...

His eyes snapped open to only see the bright white lights of the corridor he was laid in.

"Err" He moaned while he lifted himself on his hands and knees however he watched red mist run from his hands to the floor and run across it.

"The Sage of Nightmares...He truly holds the power of nightmares, huh...I must say he knows people's weaknesses" Seere mumbled to himself while he went on his knees.

He then looked right wards to see Rio still knocked out laid beside him however he looked forward. Anghel was laid still on his stomach a few feet away from him, Anghel's long hair covered his face but Seere knew he was knocked out too.

"Err" Seere moaned while he slowly stood up, he then gently kicked Rio's side.

"Rio!" He snapped but Rio didn't open his eyes so he walked to Anghel and kicked him in the side.

"Anghel!" Seere shouted but same as Rio, Anghel eyes didn't open so he knelt down and got hold of Anghel's shoulders.

Seere then shook Anghel harshly.

"Anghel! Wake up! Wake up you crazy bastard!" Seere shouted and with that Anghel's eyes opened so Seere let go off him while Anghel slammed onto his stomach.

"Seere" He whispered.

"I am the only one awake...The others are not awake" Seere said.

"Of...Of course... Wallenstein did say it will be only us who will awaken" Anghel gasped breathless while he slowly stood up.

"Only the two of us?! What! How on earth are just the two of us going to be powerful beings like Wallenstein and The Sage of Nightmares?!" Seere snapped in anger.

"It's...It's not only the two off us! Estelle can help too?!" Anghel smirked.

"Huh?! The ghost?! How can he help?!" Seere asked.

"You see" Anghel smiled while he looked down to his clothes. His blue school uniform turned into a dark brown coat with leather straps on it. One was around his waist while the other was over his shoulder and going down to his waist joining the other.

"Come Seere, we must finish this fight" Anghel said and he walked forward and Seere followed.

"Of course Anghel... Lets finish this!" Seere smiled...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9-Estelle and Sage of Nightmares

Seere and Anghel walked together down a corridor but then two small white creatures ran in front of them.

"Ahh!" Seere gasped in shock and backing away from the creatures while he and Anghel stopped walking and stood in front of the creatures.

"Mirucurlus and Kakutinus!" Anghel smiled.

"W...Wait you know these...These creatures?!" Seere snapped.

"Yes, they are Wallenstein's Jesters" Anghel smiled while Seere just looked at him blankly.

"So...So what?" Seere stuttered

"Mirucurlus and Kakutinus...Are you going to lead us to your master?" Anghel smiled.

"Many Greeting's (Indeed, indeed!)" The two creatures laughed.

"Alright, show us the way!" Anghel smiled and with that Mirucurlus and Kakutinus turned and ran forward.

"Come Seere" Anghel smiled while he walked after Mirucurlus and Kakutinus, Seere sighed and walkde forward beside Anghel.

"I..I guess they werent around long...It seems I cannot remember them as well as you do" Seere mumbled.

"No they weren't around us for long" Anghel answered (- First story :D)

After that Anghel and Seere didn't talk they just followed Mirucurlus and Kakutinus down different corridors and up different stairs. Soon enough though Mirucurlus and Kakutinus lead Anghel and Seere in front of some stairs.

"Many Greetings (Up there is where Wallenstein waits)" either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus said.

"Thank you" Anghel smiled while he walked up the stairs with Seere behind him.

"What is the plan Anghel?" Seere asked.

"Once up there we call Estelle, his unknown pulling feeling will lead him to The Sage of Nightmares as he is the one Estelle is looking for" Anghel said.

"Huh, you know everyone so well" Seere mumbled.

"I...I had many years to learn of things that I needed to know" Anghel said.

"Right...Sure" Seere mumbled but then Anghel opened the door at the top of the stairs. Anghel walked through it first while Seere followed closing the door behind him and it was a good job to!

This was because Cain slammed him into the door holding his shoulders tightly.

"Ahh! Let go of me! Do not handle me like this Cain!" Seere shouted. Anghel swung around towards Seere but his arm was grabbed and he was pulled away from Seere and Cain.

"Let go!" Anghel ordered while he pulled the harsh grip off him while he and Wallenstein looked at each other.

"Come on then Anghel, show me what you got huh" Wallenstein laughed while he held put his right hand. Anghel frowned but then a loud beeping sound sounded in his head.

"Ahh!" Anghel yelled in pain while he held his head but then he looked towards Cain who clearly had his black lines on his skin. But...But not just that he, he had red mist in his eye sockets.

"Seere! Cain does not see you as you!" Anghel shouted but that only lead the beeping sound to get worse in his mind.

"Ahh!" Anghel screamed but the launched towards Wallenstein. Wrapping his arms around Wallenstein's waste Anghel somehow found the strength to push Wallenstein on the floor. Anghel quickly sat on top of Wallenstein while he struggled to keep a hold of his wrists.

"This has gone too far Wallenstein!" Anghel shouted but Cain's voice sounded.

"Why?! Why must you always haunt me!" Cain shouted while he banged Seere into the door he was pinned against.

"Cain wake up! I am not who you see! You are under the Sage of Nightmares power!" Seere shouted in anger.

"Sage of Nightmares!" Anghel shouted while the Sage looked towards him.

"Oh? And what do you want hmm" The Sage of Nightmares laughed.

"I...I have a gift!" Anghel shouted but Wallenstein punched him around the face and kicked him off him. Anghel slammed on his back while Wallenstein sat on top of him and pinned his wrists down. Anghel looked towards the Sage of Nightmares.

"E...Estelle!" Anghel screamed while The Sage of Nightmares eyes widened but then Estelle was in view in the corner of the school roof. However he looked towards The Sage of Nightmares while the Sage returned the look.

"I..Impossible" The Sage of Nightmares stuttered while Estelle eyes widened.

"H...Haltfate?!" Estelle stuttered while The Sage of Nightmares just dropped onto his knees.

"Haltfate!" Estelle cried while he ran in front of The Sage of Nightmares.

However Wallenstein did not like this! He got off Anghel and ran to Estelle and grabbed his green hair.

"Ahh!" Estelle cried while Anghel quickly stood up but being a ghost he was he faded and Wallenstein's hand went though him. So at this moment Anghel pushed Wallenstein away from Estelle and The Sage of Nightmares and got out his sword.

"Oh? How interesting, come then Anghel...Let us fight huh" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel swung his sword towards Wallenstein.

While Anghel was fighting Wallenstein, The Sage of Nightmares looked at Estelle with wide eyes.

"H..How is this possible?! You...You are dead! You died right before my eyes!" The Sage of Nightmares cried.

"I...I do not know myself" Estelle sighed but then he looked at the black puplis of The Sage of Nightmares and his yellow iries.

"Oh, look at you...What have you turned into?" Estelle cried while he turned back into a holdable image as he hugged The Sage of Nightmares...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10- Memories

**_Journey into a unforgotten fight Pt10 (Hatoful Boyfriend fanfiction)_**

The Sage of Nightmares rested in the arms of Estelle while he looked down to the floor.

"Y...You do not have any red mist, my powers are not working on myself" The Sage of Nightmares said.

"No, I am real" Estelle smiled but then he looked over to Cain who still had a tight hold of Seere.

"Let go off me for god sake!" Seere shouted while he struggled in Cain's strong hold. But even in his hold he helped Anghel fight Wallenstein as he often shot ice onto the floor to make Wallenstein fall over. But that lead him to being slammed into the door.

Estelle then looked at The Sage of Nightmares and his leather straps.

"Each leather strap is holding something isn't it? Each one has a different meaning" Estelle sighed while he held the leather strap around The Sage of Nightmares neck.

"This one, it's...Its strangling you, it won't stop will it? Your guilt won't allow it...But it is not about me is it?" Estelle said.

"I...I" The Sage of Nightmares stuttered.

"Let go brother" Estelle said.

"It was my fault" The Sage of Nightmares sighed.

"No" Estelle sighed.

"He...he died because of me...The...The red mist needed to swallow two souls but it killed one of them because it was worthless. I...I was the luck one you lived but I was also the unlucky one who got cursed..N...Neg died because of me" The Sage of Nightmares cried.

"No, no brother remember...Remember what happened" Estelle said and with that The Sage of Nightmares held his head.

"What?! Do not lower yourself! Sage you are not this weak!" Wallenstein shouted while he still fort Anghel.  
>"Do not speak of weaknesses to me when you got your own!" The Sage of Nightmares shouted.<p>

"I...I wish to remember Estelle, the...The pain is too much" The Sage of Nightmares

sighed while he buried his head in Estelle green tunic.

"Then remember" Estelle sighed while he held the leather strap around The Sage of Nightmares tighter...

...Flash back...(Some of this is the same as the first story!)

Haltfate eyes widened while he watched the red liquid run up Neg's legs so quickly, while he clung onto Neg's arms tightly.

"I must help you!" he shouted.

"No, if you try and help me you will be swallowed by this stuff too!" Neg shouted while the red liquid ran to his waist now but it still went up his body.

"I shall not let you die!" Haltfate screamed

"I want to die!" "But we always said that we would die together!" Haltfate shouted while he and Neg fort.

"It's too late! Let go!" Neg cried while the red sticky liquid ran up his sides.

"No! No it's never too late!" Haltfate cried while he held Neg's arms tighter.

"No! Let go! Let go! You will be consumed to!" Neg shouted while he cried.

"I do not care! I wish to stay with you! You're the only thing I have left! I will not let you go, no! I made that mistake before and I shall not make it again!" Haltfate shouted.

With that the red liquid covered both Neg's and Haltfate's bodies...

...End of flash back...

The Sage of Nightmares eyes widened while the leather strap around his neck snapped off and fell into Estelle hands. The Sage of Nightmares then looked at Cain who still had the red mist in his eyes and holding onto Seere tightly waiting for orders.

"The...The red mist, that is what killed him" The Sage of Nightmares stuttered.

"Indeed" Estelle sighed.

"So what! You still let the most important person to you die! Look at him! Look at Estelle, he is a ghost because of you!" Wallenstein shouted while he punched Anghel around the face.

Anghel's blood splat from his nose but he covered Wallenstein's mouth.

"That is not true!" Anghel shouted but Wallenstein elbowed him in the side.

"And how do you know!" Wallenstein shouted while he swung around and grabbed Anghel's hair. However before he could do anything ice hit his hand which made him let go of Anghel's hair. Anghel backed away but he heard a loud bang.

"Ahh!" Seere gasped in pain after being slammed into the door once again.

"I...I must destroy you!" Cain shouted.

"Wh...What?!" Seere snapped in shock.

"You...You won't haunt me anymore!" Cain shouted while he pulled Seere away from the door. Seere acted quickly and kicked Cain in the gut and ran away from him.

Meanwhile Estelle held the leather strap on The Sage of Nightmares chest.

"This...This one is for your guilt for me" Estelle sighed while The Sage of Nightmares looked at him.

"F..For you?" The Sage of Nightmares stuttered.

"Indeed" Estelle sighed while he closed his eyes.

"L...Let me tell you what truly happened that day" Estelle sighed...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11-The Truth

"Now then!" Haltfate smiled while he looked towards Estelle who was wrapped in four blankets.  
>"I won't be long, I am getting your medication. Stay warm ok" Haltfate smiled.<br>"Haltfate...That is your money" Estelle sighed.  
>"Our money! We're a family and family means sticking together and doing things together...Now keep warm!" Haltfate smiled while he put his bag over his shoulder. He then walked to Estelle and kissed him on the head.<br>"I won't be long" Haltfate smiled.

"Things would be easier without me wouldn't they?" Estelle sighed.  
>"Stop being so down! If you left then I be all alone then what would I do, huh?" Haltfate said.<br>"I...Sorry" Estelle mumbled  
>"It's alright...Now I be back tomorrow like always" Haltfate said.<p>

Next day...

Haltfate was walking back home but he stopped walking as in the distance there was smoke going into the air.  
>"Estelle!" Haltfate shouted while he ran to the city. Once there he was met by buildings on fire but he ran to his house which door was blocked by roof materials.<br>"Estelle!" Haltfate screamed while he tried to move the stuff away but then he heard his voice.

"Haltfate..." Estelle sighed.  
>"Estelle! Keep holding on! I...I will get you out!" Haltfate cried while he moved the stuff away from the door which burnt his hands.<br>"No, Haltfate" Estelle gasped.  
>"Huh?! What are you saying no for! I will save you!" Haltfate cried.<br>"Haltfate...You know as well as I do that all humans that come around me die" Estelle cried.

"Th..That is why we moved here! Away from humans!" Haltfate cried while he still moved the things that blocked the door.  
>However fate played a sick trick on Haltfate as more stuff slammed in front of him.<br>"Haltfate...Please leave...I...I should die for the amount of deaths my curse has killed" Estelle said.

"No! Then...Then I will be alone!" Haltfate cried.  
>"No..I..I shall always be watching over you...Please...Please Haltfate stay as you are...Let no darkness grow into your heart...Live Haltfate, live in happiness" Estelle said.<br>"B...But without you, I shall never be happy!" Haltfate cried but he heard a creek. So he looked up and saw that the roof of the building was caving in.  
>"Estelle!" Haltfate screamed.<br>"Look Haltfate, look for my light it shall tell you want to do" Estelle said.

With that last line the roof of the building caved in while the fire on the building grew in size. Haltfate backed away while his tears rolled down his cheeks heavily while he held his head.  
>"No! No I am alone!" Haltfate cried.<p>

However in the corner of his eyes within the flames he saw a clear light. He turned and looked at it. The light seemed to be coming from a lighten within the flames (- this is important)

"Es...Estelle" Haltfate cried while he wrapped his tears away while remembering Estelle's last words.

"Please...Please Haltfate stay as you are...Let no darkness grow into your heart...Live Haltfate, live in happiness"

"I...I shall try my brother" Haltfate cried while he turned from the burning town and walked forward...

...

"Th...That is what happened...I..I had the change to escape but I never...With my curse or illness as you called it, I...I couldn't bear to live and keep on killing any humans I ran into" Estelle sighed.

"I...I could of saved you!" cried The Sage of Nightmares.  
>"I...I didn't want to be saved" Estelle sighed.<br>"That is it! Cain get rid of the Mage!" Wallenstein shouted while he held Anghel in his arms stopping Anghel from attacking him and Cain smirked at Seere.  
>"With Pleasure" Cain laughed.<p>

Seere looked at his cursed brother with wide and scared eyes  
>"Oh... No" Seere mumbled but he then was dragged forward towards the edge of the roof...<p>

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12-Cain's curse

Seere gasped while Cain pushed him to the edge of the roof. Seere looked over his shoulder to the height behind him while Cain held him above the huge drop. Seere wasn't scared though as he knew he could easily turn into his bird form and fly if Cain pushed him off the roof.

However he looked to his cursed brother, Cain's black lines were squeezing at his neck while the Sage of Nightmares red mist was around him and his eye sockets. Cain...Cain was in so much pain.  
>"Cain! Listen to me!" Seere snapped while he held his brothers shoulder but Cain shook him off him.<br>"No!" Cain shouted while he pushed Seere closer to the edge of the roof.  
>"You listen to me! I will not allow you to keep reminding me of what I have done! I feel guilt everyday, isn't that enough! Isn't it enough that I sometimes cry for hours alone just because I remember what I did?!" Cain shouted while Seere looking into his sad eyes.<p>

"I do not know what you're talking about!" Seere shouted.  
>"Leave me! I did it for him! I...I did it so my brother could live!" Cain shouted while he lowered his head.<br>"Huh?! What?!" Seere snapped.  
>"I wanted him to live in a place where he could be loved, respected and cared for. I wanted him to have the things I could never have...I am happy he got all that...He...he has a live much, much better than my own...Its best for him not to know the truth" Cain smiled while he looked at Seere.<p>

However to Cain the person who he was holding at the edge of the roof was not Seere. It was a young blue haired little boy coved in egg yolk.  
>"Who are you talking about! Who did you want a better life for?!" Seere snapped but Cain did not hear these words instead he heard:<br>"Why! Why did you want him to live?! To take my place?!"

"Seere!" Anghel shouted and Seere looked towards him. Anghel was pinned to the floor with Wallenstein on top of him. Anghel was holding his right wrist while Wallenstein tried to lower a dagger to his throat.  
>"He is talking about you! You must wake him up! Wake him up by the same means as Estelle as to with the Sage of Nightmares!" Anghel snapped while he struggled to keep a hold of Wallenstein.<p>

"M...Me?!" Seere snapped while he looked to his cursed brother again but then he looked to Estelle who was still holding the Sage of Nightmares in his arms while red mist covered them both.

"One more strap brother…The one around your hands and wrists, they hold your true self don't they? You…You are too scared to let go of your fake images because of your guilt. Because you blame yourself for my death. Brother let go, let go of your grip of this image. Be free, let your soul be free from any pain or hatred….Please….Please Haltfate, let go! For me…For me let go and be free, do not cause other people the pain you have suffered for years. Let go of Cain and let yourself be free" Estelle cried while he held The Sage of Nightmares tightly.

"I….I do not dissever to live in happiness! I…I want to be with you!" The Sage of Nightmares cried while he clung onto Estelle pulling him deeper into his arms.  
>"No….You do, everyone in the world should live in happiness…Haltfate…You gave me so much happiness. You gave me everything I could ever wished for…I…I only want the same for you" Estelle cried.<p>

"But…But without you, how can I be happy? I…I have no one!" The Sage of Nightmares cried.  
>"Then find someone, find someone to hold onto again like you did with Neg. You…You were happy with him before the red mist consumed you both" Estelle said.<br>"I…I'm scared" The Sage of Nightmares sniffed.  
>"Shh….I…I will be here, you are more than welcome to visit me in the place where written words are kept…However not like this….No….As yourself, as the brother I remember….The…The brother I loved and cared for, the brother that I respected" Estelle sniffed.<p>

"I….I shall try" The Sage of Nightmares sniffed but Estelle heard Seere gasp.

"Cain! No!" Seere snapped while his cursed brother held him near the edge of the roof. Seere was hanging over the edge clinging onto Cain with all his might. However even with the huge drop behind him. Seere was not scared, no. He knew he could easily turn into his bird form and fly if Cain let him go. But…But Cain also knew this as a golden glow formed on Seere's arms.

"Huh!" Seere sounded in fear. This….This was not good! Seere felt burning on his arms and he knew that in his bird form the burning was affecting his wings.  
>"Cain, stop this!" Seere screamed while the burning hurt him. But not only that Seere knew that if Cain let go off him now that he couldn't fly with his burnt wings but instead would fall to his death.<p>

"Cain!" Seerce screamed once more.  
>"No, no! No more! Will not haunt me anymore! I had enough! I had enough of you haunting me and reminding me of what I did! I…I know what I did! The guilt will never leave me! The weight on my shoulders is weighing me down, getting heaver each and every day….Why?! Why isn't this enough for you!" Cain screamed in both anger but with a hint of sadness within his voice too.<p>

"I…I do not understand" Seere said.  
>"No! I had enough!" Cain shouted while he looked to Seere however he did not see Seere. No what Cain saw was a young boy in his hands with teary eyes covered in egg yolk.<br>"Cain!" The boy screamed while tears came out of his eyes.  
>"I…I am sorry my brother" Cain cried while Seere just looked at him in confusion.<p>

However at a closer look Seere noticed that Cain's black lines were digging into his skin on his neck, face and chest. However when they dug into Cain's skin no blood slid out of the open wounds. Instead black holes formed within the wounds. It seemed like if Cain was a porcelain doll and was cracking open, falling to pieces.

"Estelle! Make The Sage of Nightmares let go of Cain now! He's…He's shattering!" Seere shouted.  
>"Like master says….No memories, no pain" Cain sighed while Seere looked at him.<br>"Huh?!" Seere sounded in shock.  
>"I…I am sorry brother, I…I must destroy you once more" Cain cried…..<p>

"Why must you keep reminding me of what I have done! I can't hate myself more!" Cain cried.  
>"I do not want you to hate yourself! Wake up! I am not the one you see!" Seere snapped while he tried to push himself from the edge of the roof but Cain's hold was to strong.<br>"I...I must make sure you can't do this" Cain said.  
>"Huh?!" Seere snapped but then Cain let go off his shoulders and grabbed his wrists. Seere gasped in shock while he felt the tight hold.<p>

"I...I must...You have haunted me for so long! I...I can't bare it!" Cain cried but with that Seere heard cracking. He looked to Cain's neck to watch the lines dig at his skin digging into it. However no blood came out, instead it seemed like Cain was cracking open like if he was a old doll cracking open.

"Seere! Wake him up! If you do not you both will die! You will fall to your death while Cain will crack open and smash!" Anghel shouted.  
>"Estelle! Hurry up and make the Sage let go of his power over Cain" Anghel shouted while he pushed Wallenstein off him. Seere looked over to Estelle who still clung onto the Sage of Nightmares.<p>

Estelle held the leather strap over the arms and hands off The Sage of Nightmares.  
>"Let go of this hatred...Let the past go, let everything that is hurting you go! I do not wish to see you like this!" Estelle cried while he mist around him and the Sage turned even more red.<br>"Let go! It hurts me to see you like this!" Estelle cried while he hugged The Sage of Nightmares.  
>"Let go brother! I...I want you to be happy, I want you to live in happiness!" Estelle cried.<p>

Seere looked to his own brother who was smirking at him but then Seere felt his arms burn.  
>"Ahh!" he cried while he looked down to his golden lit arms. The burning hurt! Cain was using his thunder power to burn Seere's human arms but his bird wings. Anghel was right! If Cain let go off him after he burnt his wings, Seere would differently fall to his death!<p>

"Cain! Listen to me! I do not know what you did but...But I am thankful! If...if what happened to me is all because of you then I am thankful. I had a pleasurable life!" Seere said while Cain just looked at him.

"Please! Let go off this pain! I...I do not like you being this way! You may be an idiot or a mongrel but I still hold some respect for you!" Seere snapped.  
>"You don't understand!" Cain cried while Seere looked at his dark lines on his skin. Cain was now half under the power of the red mist but not awake enough to see Seere as his brother.<p>

"I...I know I killed you for him! It...It was selfish and I know that...But do you need to show up to break me even more! Isn't my own hatred and pity enough?! Why must you remind me that I've got your hatred to carry to! It...it is to much! I...I can't hold the weight any more its too heavy! It...it is killing me every day making me crack more...I try not to let him see this pain..I smile and act like a fool...But...But it hurts so much to carry this burden" Cain cried.

Seere looked at his brother. He could clearly see and feel that Cain was in pain.  
>"I...I will lift the weight for you to brother! Do not let this spell over take you! You are stronger than this and I believe that with all my heart!" Seere snapped but then the burning on his arms got even worse.<p>

"Ahh!" Seere cried while water came from his hands and body.  
>"Damn it! Cain stop this! You are melting me!" Seere snapped but then the burning stopped and he looked to his burnt arms.<p>

"I...I must destroy you again brother...I..I am so sorry...But I will chose Seere over you a thousand times if it means it allows me to be in his shadow protecting him" Cain said.  
>"What?! Do not speak in riddles! You have not killed me!" Seere snapped.<br>"Not you!" Anghel snapped while Seere was now even more confused.

"Your death allowed him to leave and I hate that. It kills me" Cain cried.

It finally clicked...Seere got what Cain was crying about and why he was in so much pain.  
>"Cain...Did...Did you kill someone?" Seere stuttered while Cain looked at him with sad eyes.<br>"Indeed I did...I killed you to save my own brother...I...I guess blood is more important than a child that is only related to you by the same mother...I...I wanted my own brother to have a life where he doesn't need to worry. A live where he has everything in the world...He...he is my full brother" Cain said.

"Huh! Wh...What!" Seere snapped.  
>"H...he cannot know...No one shall know...I will not let other people know about this weight I carry as it is mine and mine alone...I...I do not wish for other people to feel pity for me" Cain said but his skin cracked. Seere's eyes widened while the black lines on Cain's skin was now huge cracks creating holes which seemed to be ready to smash.<p>

"Y...You are my full brother then?" Seere stuttered while Cain lowered his head. Seere looked to Estelle as he still was trying to weaken the Sage of Nightmares.  
>"Please! Let go! Be free! I...I do not want this! It hurts to much!" Estelle cried while he still pulled the leather straps off the Sages arms.<p>

Seere sighed while he looked to his cracking and cursed brother. He then placed both of his hands on Cain's cheek while he froze the cracks. This allowed Cain's skin to stop cracking even more.  
>"I was a fool all alone huh...I...I never knew how much you were hurting inside...Oh Cain, I am so sorry...if only I knew" Seere sighed while he felt Cain push his body over the edge of the roof.<p>

Seere's feet was partly on the edge of the roof allowing gravity to pull at his body.  
>"I'm so sorry" Cain cried.<br>"No...It should be me who's sorry...I...I never respected you" Seere sighed.  
>"No! Cain!" Anghel screamed while he pushed Wallenstein away from him and ran towards the two brothers.<br>"You shall not haunt me anymore" Cain sighed.  
>"Cain!" Anghel screamed but before he could get a hold of Seere, Cain let him go and Seere's body fell of the roof...<p>

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13- Sage of Nightmares Helping?

"Seere!" Anghel screamed but then he saw a dash of white go past him. Anghel turned to look at Estelle as he was holding a leather strap in his arms.  
>"That's it...Let it all go" Estelle smiled while he held the crying Sage of Nightmares.<br>"What no! Impossible!" Wallenstein snapped in anger. Anghel swung around towards him.  
>"It is over!" Anghel shouted<br>"Oh, is it?!" Wallenstein laughed while he ran towards the stair doors. Anghel quickly ran to him but Ice formed in front of Wallenstein making him fall and slid. Wallenstein slammed into a wall harshly.

Anghel smiled while he swung back around towards the area Seere fell from to see Cain stood in his human from holding Seere. Seere was on Cain's back while he had his arms tightly wrapped around his brothers neck.  
>"S...Seere, Cain! You...You are both alive!" Anghel smiled.<br>"Huh...Just barely...*pant*" Cain said breathless while he looked to the crying Sage of Nightmares.

"He must of let go off his power on me when I let go off Seere...I...I guess because Seere was falling to his death it snapped me out of Wallenstein's spell" Cain said.  
>"Huh, I am just thankful you came when you did! I could of died!" Seere snapped hitting Cain over the head.<p>

"Haha" Cain laughed but then his eyes widened while he felt Seere hug him.  
>"You've been hiding so much form me brother...Why?...Why did you not tell me that you had just pain inside of you that slowly ate at your heart?" Seere said while Cain sighed.<br>"How could I? You had everything...I couldn't tell you that this low birth and mongrel of a bird was truly your brother...You...You had a name to hold up after all, you're the Le Bell heir" Cain sighed.  
>"Not...Not anymore" Seere sighed.<p>

Anghel turned from the two brothers and looked towards Estelle and The Sage of Nightmares. The Sage was crying in Estelle arms.  
>"Shh...Be free brother, be free from you pain and guilt" Estelle said smoothly.<p>

However Anghel heard footsteps behind him so he swung around to be face to face with Wallenstein...

Anghel held the handle of his sword tightly while Wallenstein just smirked at him.  
>"Oh...It interests me so on how you plan to kill me Anghel" Wallenstein laughed while he looked over to Cain then to The Sage of Nightmares.<br>"You have took the two companions I need away from me...I must say I am impress" Wallenstein laughed.

*Clap*...*Clap*...*Clap*

Anghel frowned while he watched Wallenstein clap with a large smirk on his face.  
>"Well done...So what on earth are you going to do now, hmm?" Wallenstein laughed and Anghel got his sword out of his handle but instead of attacking Wallenstein he threw it to the side.<p>

"What! What are you doing idiot!" Seere snapped while both Anghel and Wallenstein watched ice form around Wallenstein's ankles.  
>"Anghel! Just destroy him!" Cain shouted.<br>"No...It...It cannot be me" Anghel said.  
>"What?! And why not!" Seere snarled in anger.<p>

"If I kill him then he shall not be free or die in peace" Anghel said.  
>"Oh...You want me to die in peace" Wallenstein laughed.<br>"What?! After all he has done! Rio, Edelblau and The Great Pigeon are out cold because of him!" Cain shouted.

"Well that was partly your fault as well" Estelle mumbled but The Sage of Nightmares pulled his arms off him and stood up.  
>"Haltfate?" Estelle stuttered in confusion.<p>

"Oh my...Are we answering to that now are we? How you have dropped" Wallenstein laughed.  
>"I...I will help...To die in peace you must accept your fate...I accept mine now...But you still cling on something" The Sage said while he looked to his right hand and watched his red mist form around it.<p>

"If you are truly going to die in peace you must let go off the past and accept the truth" The Sage of Nightmares said. He then stamped his foot and a red mist form onto the floor and it ran to Wallenstein. Wallenstein turned to it with wide eyes however even before he could do anything the red mist went into his eyes sockets.

His movements stopped and he fell to his knees while his head was lifted... Wallenstein lowered his head while he held his hair tightly...

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14- The first Flash back

"Oh, Wallenstein not again!" sounded a voice Wallenstein knew so well.

"L..Lute" Wallenstein gasped.

"Your memories shall help you to die in peace you shall know the truth and accept your fate" The Sage of Nightmares said.

"N...no!" Wallenstein cried while he looked forward to a mirror in front of him.

Wallenstein's eyes widened as he saw a blue haired and red eyed man with a long red cloak and a cream wizard hat stand in front of him with a small smile.

"Come on! Don't fall behind Wallenstein! I hate for you to chase my shadow all the time, hmm" laughed Lute.

"Sorry!" young Wallenstein said while he walked beside Lute. This version had short hair, black wings and a tail. Wearing a small purple jacket and cream pants with a small backpack.

"Ahh, what did you do this time" Lute smiled while he looked to Wallenstein hands.

"Oh, what have you got there?" Lute asked with a smile.

"You...You said you wanted some samples right? So here!" young Wallenstein smile while he held a small brown bag.

"Huh?!" Lute sounded while he looked into the bag "Oh! These are mice! Oh wow! They are still alive! Oh cool! These are perfect! Thank you! Thank you so much Wallenstein! These are going to be so useful for my experiments for my positions!" Lute smiled while he removed the bag from young Wallenstein's hands.

"Y...Your welcome" stuttered young Wallenstein.

"Hmm...What have I got for you in return...Hmm" Lute mumbled while he looked around where they were both stood.

"Please sir...You do not need to return me anything" young Wallenstein mumbled.

"Quit calling me sir! Your make me feel my age! Ahh, here we go!" Lute smiled while both Wallenstein's watched him bend down and pick up a red rose. Both of the Wallenstein's eyes widened.

Lute them smiled a wide smile while he carefully and slowly placed the rose on young Wallenstein's head on top of his right ear.

"There you go! A rose...To show off your cuteness Wallenstein!" Lute smiled and with that he walked forward.

Older Wallenstein eyes widened while he heard his own voice say:

"He was always like that. Acted so...So nicely to me, oh...He was indeed a nice man, I...I looked and thought about him like I never thought of any other man in my life..."

Another memory played out on the Mirror while Wallenstein had no choice but to watch it...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15- Wallenstein's memories

"Come on! We're almost there!" Lute's voice shouted while the older Wallenstein watched young Wallenstein run to Lutes side while he looked up to his light on his staff.  
>"A butterfly" young Wallenstein said while Lute held out his left hand and the butterfly landed on his hand.<br>"Hey you do know what they say about butterfly's right? They say that everyone has a butterfly in their lives. Someone who brings light to their world... A butterfly is the image of that as it is the most beautiful inject in the world" Lute smiled...

Yet again after the vision Wallenstein heard his own voice say:

"He never knew...He never knew that he was my butterfly...My light, my friend...He never knew how I felt to him, no...No matter how I tried, he...He always thought I acted like a friend would"

"Hey Wallenstein! Look at this!" Lute smiled while young Wallenstein walked beside him and looked up to a big tree.  
>"Amazing huh! This tree must be a thousand years old!" Lute smiled.<br>"Indeed, look at its roots and weeds" young Wallenstein said.  
>"Weeds? Nah! What weeds?! I see nothing but flowers" Lute smiled.<br>"Sir" "Excuse me?!" "*Sigh* Lute" "that is better! Don't make me feel old now Wallenstein!" Lute laughed.

"The leaves here are weeds on the tree" young Wallenstein said while he pointed at a large patch of leaves stuck on the tree.

"They are only leaves Wallenstein...Soon enough these leaves will allow pretty flowers to grow! Just because it is plan and boarding doesn't mean that anything good will come out of it, now does it?" Lute smiled while Young Wallenstein sighed.

"I..I mean look at me! I was bull and boarding that even my companion didn't notice me! But now he does and it makes me happy! I changed from a plain leaf to a pretty flower so someone close to me would notice me!" Lute smiled.

"Huh, all you did was change your coat to red" young Wallenstein mumbled  
>"Yeah...But you started to see me better!" Lute smiled.<br>"Because I can only see red" "No! Because I changed into a flower for you!" Lute smiled while he walked forward.  
>"Remember this Wallenstein! I changed into a flower for you, be great full!" Lute laughed...<p>

Older Wallenstein frowned while he held his hair tighter while his own voice sounded again.

"*Sigh* He never took my actions to heart...I could hold him and he just thought it was nothing but a friendly touch."

"Ahh! Just beautiful!" Lute smiled while both Wallenstein's looked at him. He had his head lifted while to Wallenstein's eyes he was smiling at a white light.  
>"The blue light of the moon is just beautiful!" Lute smiled but then he looked down to young Wallenstein.<p>

"Oh...Erm" "Carry on, please. I...I like hearing you talking about the things you like" young Wallenstein said.  
>"Oh! Hey come on!" Lute smiled while he grabbed young Wallenstein's wrist and pulled him to his feet. He then dragged Wallenstein forward with him.<p>

"Come on, I got a good idea!" Lute laughed while Wallenstein just frowned but then he was dragged on top of a little hill. Lute let go off him and stood tall while he rested on his staff. He looked up to the sky which was filled with stars. Wallenstein looked up to.

"Beautiful" Lute smiled.  
>"Indeed" Wallenstein agreed.<br>"Just imagine Wallenstein, these stars are different planets! Amazing! Just think what may be up there!" Lute laughed.  
>"I...I do not see that" Wallenstein stuttered.<br>"Huh?! Wh...What?!" Lute said in confusion.  
>"When I see stars like this I...I think they are souls from the dead...I...I know that is stupid or childish but I...I just think that the dead goes somewhere nice" Wallenstein said.<p>

"W...Well I never!" Lute laughed while he paced his arms around Wallenstein's neck and he stood behind him.  
>"I never thought you could day something that sweet Wallenstein! Ahh, this has made my day!" Lute chuckled.<br>"So...So you don't think its stupid to think stars like that?" Wallenstein stuttered.  
>"No! Of course not! It's a nice thought to think that the dead goes to a place like that so they can watch over people! Be interesting to be honest to see different behaviours of people!" Lute said while Wallenstein held his arms.<p>

"Now please get off me...I do not appreciate you coming in my personal space" Wallenstein mumbled.  
>"Aww! Alright, alright! I let go!" Lute cried while he let go of Wallenstein.<br>"Ahh come on then, we might as well get some sleep" Lute smiled while he walked forward holding his staff upwards while his lighten shone.

"Come on! Don't want you to be stuck in darkness!" Lute laughed while Wallenstein smiled while he walked forward.  
>"Follow my light Wallenstein so you don't get lost within the darkness! I lead you out of it!" Lute chuckled in front of Wallenstein.<p>

Older Wallenstein looked towards the Mirror while the voice sounded in his head again:

"I...I always wanted to be his light...I...I wanted to be someone important to him...I..I always wanted to lead him out or away from anything dark or horrid. I...I wanted to protect him from the cruel world..."

"W...Wait!" Wallenstein snapped while he looked away from the Mirror to The Sage of Nightmares.  
>"This...This voice!" Wallenstein shouted while he looked back at the mirror while the voice sounded again.<p>

"I tried and I tried...Oh I wish I could of tried harder and just did what I wanted. Maybe...Maybe things could of been different...Maybe...Maybe he wouldn't of cracked so much if I did"  
>"This voice! It's...It's Lute's and not my own!" Wallenstein cried while black lines formed onto his skin while he looked into the mirror...<p>

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 16- Within the burning town!

Lute walking forward with a smiling face.

"Oh, I am I idiot...I do not need that...Huh, I guess I have to say sorry to Wallenstein for saying I needed to travel...Huh" Lute smiled talking to himself however his movements stopped while in front of him there was smoke!  
>"Oh no! The town! Wallenstein!" Lute screamed while he ran towards the smoke for it to only lead to the town he left Wallenstein in!<br>"Wallenstein!" Lute shouted however another figure he knew came running to him. It was a man with long golden hair wearing a long black coat. Lute's eyes widened while the man stopped in front of him with a shock face.

"Avies! What happened here?! Where's Wallenstein?!" Lute cried but instead of an answer he was meant by a fist in his face. The Wallenstein watching the memory play this out jumped in shock while he watched Lute slam onto the floor onto his back.

"What the hell Avies!?" Lute cried in pain but Avies placed his foot on his chest pinning him on the ground.  
>"Ahh!" Lute cried.<br>"You are meant to be dead!" Avies snapped while Lute just looked up at him in shock.  
>"Huh! What?! Why would I be dead?!" Lute shouted.<br>"Because I sent assassins to kill you!" Avies shouted.

"What! Why? Why would you do just a thing?!" Lute shouted in anger.  
>"Oh? Why? To create the most artistic thing in the world with a simple and crackable soul of course!" Avies laughed.<br>"Huh?!...Wait Wallenstein, what have you done to him!" Lute snapped while he held Avies ankle but Avies dug his heel of his boot into Lutes chest.  
>"Ahh!" Lute cried.<p>

"Peace it together old man! Wallenstein is so young, so innocent! The perfect soul to crack! What was it you called him before you left...A doll? Yes it was wasn't it! Ah! You were right, he is a doll and what a beauty he is of a doll! If you crack the open layer of his cell there is a dark and twisted soul beneath. Waiting...Waiting to be awakened...Oh how beautiful that would be!" Avies laughed.

"Wh...What!" Lute snapped while he looked around the burning town but then he looked up to Avies.  
>"*Sigh* I wanted you dead...Why do you think that is hmm? I wanted to crack that perfect and innocent little Wallenstein into the beauty he hides inside...He will become a twisted soul" Avies laughed.<p>

"But why? Why does he think I'm dead!" Lute shouted  
>"Oh don't you get it old man?! Haven't you noticed that two things are missing from you!" Avies shouted while he dug his heel of his boot deeper into Lute's chest.<br>"*gasp!* My…My hat, Scarf and red coat" Lute stuttered in pain.

"There you go…They were perfect for allowing little poor innocent Wallenstein to believe you were dead…And of course you never tort him how to cope with the loss of a love one..Haha! It was to perfect!" Avies laughed.

"All this just to make him into something beautiful?! Hurting people and killing them off isn't beauty Avies!" Lute snapped in anger  
>"Oh? But it is the actions he might do that may be beautiful Lute…I want to see how he turns into the dark and twisted soul that lays hidden inside of him…If he doesn't fail me that is" Avies laughed.<p>

"Huh?! F..Fail you!" Lute snapped  
>"Oh why yes? With the heart break of your death he is cracking. If he doesn't crack into the twisted soul inside of him then he shall die" Avies laughed.<br>Lute growled in anger but then he held Avies ankle and pulled it. With the force of his pull Avies slammed onto the floor on his back. Lute quickly stood up and got his staff and ran forward. He ran as fast as he could but then he stopped and saw him. He saw Wallenstein between burning buildings holding his head crying...

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 17- The Turth of Lute

Tears were running down Wallenstein's cheeks so fast but that...That wasn't the worst of it! His wings and tail were gone and there...There were black lines on his skin slowly ripping into it, splitting it in two. Blood came out of the wounds.  
>"N..No!" Lute cried while he took a step forward but a sword went through his chest.<p>

"Gasp!" Lute gasped while he held the tip of the sword in front of his chest. He looked behind his shoulder to only watch Avies walk away from him. Lute smiled while he looked back towards the young Wallenstein.

He allowed himself to fall onto his knees while his blood splat on the floor. Breathless he looked forward to his staff a few feet away. He then pulled the sword out of his bleeding chest ripping the new wound open even more.  
>"Ahh!" He cried but then he went on his hands and knees and clawed to his staff. While he moved forward he looked forward towards Wallenstein. Wallenstein's black lines were digging into his skin even more while he held his head.<p>

"Oh….What have I done to you" Lute cried while he grabbed at his staff. In pain he slowly knelt on his knees holding his staff up high. He then lit his lighten on his staff. He lowered his head breathless. However he heard a creek. So he looked upwards to see two burning buildings leaning over him.  
>"Oh I wish I could just shout for you…But…But if I return now you will crack even more…The pain will just get worst. I do not wish to cause you so much pain…It…It be just easier for me to die… Wallenstein, look at my light" Lute gasped.<br>With all of his strength he held his staff in front of him, holding it so his lighten was clear to see. With his last strength he had left Lute spoke loud enough for Wallenstein to hear him.

"Wallenstein…My light shall save you this time…But the next time you must save yourself.. Do…Do not allow yourself to be destroyed. Because of me…Fight your own magic…Do not let yourself crack once more…Remember my light Wallenstein…I…I am your butterfly...Look...Look towards the fire you made and look for my light" Lute said.

Wallenstein looked towards the burning city but within the flames he saw a familiar shape of a lighten within the flames. Not knowing this was actually Lute Wallenstein looked to the light Lute was holding still.  
>"Please look" Lute gasped but not loud enough for Wallenstein to hear as his blood from his chest slid down his chest and onto the floor.<br>"I...I see...I see it Lute" Wallenstein sighed.

Lute smile however he looked over his shoulder to see another figure stood a distance behind him behind him. Lute smiled while the man walked away from the flames.  
>"A...A survivor (- Which is Haltfate)" Lute smiled however he felt himself go dizzy and because of that his body slammed onto the floor. Lute laid still on his side and his staff slammed on the floor next to him. He then looked towards Wallenstein. He was still crying.<br>"I see but...But why?! Why did you leave me?! You left me to crack! I...I loved you!" Wallenstein cried.  
>"Oh" Lute smiled.<br>"I...I can't cope with all this memories! They...They hurt! I...I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!" Wallenstein cried while still hid his crying face in Lutes scarf.  
>"Do not allow yourself to be destroyed by me or yourself" Lute smiled saying those words loud enough for Wallenstein to hear. He then watched Wallenstein walk away from the burning town without any lines on his skin.<p>

"Oh, he saved himself...Oh, good...I want to call for him but, he will only crack some more and destroy himself...I...I do not want to see that...I...I want him to stay as how he is but that is now impossible... This part of him will be hidden away...So hidden no other person could ever reach it" Lute thought with a small and smooth smile.

Meanwhile Wallenstein stopped walking and swung back around the burning town, still unknowing that Lute was within the flames.  
>"My light? Indeed you were…You were the first person to care for me, the first person to smile and speak to me…You…You were the first person who I respected, who I cared for, who I…I loved! I loved you so much!" Wallenstein cried.<p>

Lute smiled now totally weak while he thought:  
>"You loved me?...Oh I should of indeed told you my feelings after all...I...I love you two Wallenstein" Lute smiled while he looked upwards to only see the buildings on fire still leaning on top of him.<p>

"Rio... Wallenstein...I failed you both, I...I'm so sorry" Lute smiled while small tears ran down his cheeks but then the leaning buildings collapsed and slammed on top of him.

CRASH!

The young Wallenstein stopped walking and looked back at the now fully burnt town and he saw the two collapsed building filled with fire...  
>"Huh, no memoires, no pain...Good bye si...No goodbye Lute" Wallenstein smiled.<br>"I'm sorry, I have become that rebuilt doll you were always afraid I turn into...I...I am glad you're not here to see me like this" young Wallenstein smiled...

He never knew that Lute was within those flames only a few feet away from him. And that Lute did indeed see him as the broken and twisted soul he turned into...

(NOTICE: If it hasn't clicked or not as clear I would of wanted...The town where Estelle died and Lute died are the SAME town! So Haltfate saw Lute's lighten and thought it was Estelle's light! ^_^)

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 18- More memories

Older Wallenstein in front of the mirror covered his mouth while tears ran down his face while black lines formed onto his skin so quickly and they dug at his skin.  
>"He...he was alive all alone...He...he didn't save himself because he knew it would do more damage to me!...He...He died because of me!" Wallenstein screamed filled with tears. However the mirror melted away and a blue light shone.<p>

Wallenstein looked up to only see Lute stand in front of him with a smiling face.  
>"Oh Wallenstein...We...we did indeed have good times huh" Lute smiled while he looked into the mirror behind him while Wallenstein did the same while his black lines slowly cracked open his skin.<p>

"Yum! Oh Wallenstein, you got to try these!" Lute smiled while he held a bowl of sweets in front of young Wallenstein.  
>"Sir" "Hey!" "I mean Lute" "That is better! Don't I keep telling you that you make me feel old whenever you call me sir?! Plus it makes me sound like your master or something,,. Now try one of these will you! No arguments!" Lute chuckled.<p>

"*Sigh*...Fine! Very well" the young Wallenstein sighed as he took out one sweet out of the bowl and placed it in his mouth. At first he frowned but then a little smile formed on his lips.  
>"Haha! I knew it! You like them!" Lute laughed with a huge smile on his face, Young Wallenstein sighed.<br>"They are indeed tasteful Lute…However I don't think they are very nutritious" young Wallenstein mumbled.

"Huh?! What? Oh Wallenstein, I am not eating these because they're nutritious, no! I am eating them because their tasty…Can't a man enjoy something nice once in a while, hmm? Maybe you should try it Wallenstein and stop being all serious all the time, huh" Lute smiled.

"Oh please if I am not serious then we both will suffer for it. After all someone has to look after us" Wallenstein mumbled.  
>"Huh?! Haha! But I look after us both" "indeed but without me you forget stuff" Wallenstein sighed.<br>"Huh?! No I won't, I'm not that draft!" Lute laughed.  
>"Oh really? Didn't you forget your hat the other day? And didn't I have to carry your bag for two days till you noticed you didn't have it" Wallenstein sighed.<p>

"Oh…Well….I guess it is a good job you're here then! Ha! And you said I wouldn't want or need your company, guess you're wrong on this one Wallenstein" Lute laughed.  
>"Indeed" Wallenstein said.<br>"Hey, tell me. What did you first think of me when we first met, hmm?" Lute asked while Wallenstein looked at his bright red eyes.

"I thought you were crazy" Wallenstein answered.  
>"Haha! Guess you thought correct on that one huh!" Lute laughed.<br>"*Sigh* It was only because you just came up to me and asked if I wanted to join you on your travels" Wallenstein mumbled.

"Ahh, I guess that was strange for you huh…Not every day a crazy old man comes up to you and asks if you want to travel with them….So…Why did you say yes then? I mean if you thought I was crazy, why did you say yes for?" Lute asked in confusion.  
>"Oh…Erm…I guessed at fist a pitied you.. But then I noticed you were all alone like I was. I thought we could becomes friends like we are" Wallenstein said.<p>

"Hmm…I see. Well I am glad you said yes Wallenstein! You have become a great friend to me!" Lute smiled while he stood up.  
>"Come on, we better get moving…It's getting dark and this isn't the best area to set up camp" Lute said while he lit his lighten on his staff but then he looked over to Wallenstein. Wallenstein looked at him in return while he stood up. Lute smiled.<p>

"Say! See this light?" Lute smiled while he looked at his lighten.  
>"Yes.. What about it?" Wallenstein asked in confusion.<br>"It has a certain shape does it not?" Lute asked.  
>"Indeed" Wallenstein answered.<br>"Well, remember its shape Wallenstein…Just in case if your lost or scared look for this light ok…Once you found it follow it and it shall lead you to me, ok." Lute said with a wide smiled.

"Oh…Ok" Wallenstein stuttered in confusion while he looked to the bright light.  
>"Just remember if ok… Just in case you do ever get lost" Lute smiled<br>"Please, you have more of a chance of getting lost than I do" Wallenstein sighed.  
>"Ahh! True, true" Lute laughed while he walked forward and Wallenstein followed him.<p>

"But…But I will keep its shape in mind" Wallenstein stuttered while Lute looked back at him with a wide smile.  
>"Ahh! Good!" Lute smiled…..<p>

Another memory played out...

"Huh?!" young Wallenstein stuttered in fear while he looked around to the crowd of people around him.  
>"Lute!" He shouted, he could swear that Lute was right next to him!<br>"Oh did he walk off again!" Wallenstein shouted while he walked forward with a huff. However as he walked forward he saw a flash of red so he turned but it was only a red coat o a person he didn't know. So he looked forward but his luck was just bad.

"Oh great!" Wallenstein mumbled while he looked towards to the huge crowd of people wearing red in the city. Lute always wore red so Wallenstein could see him as it was the only colour he could see. Wallenstein huffed while he pulled his wings behind his back and tucked his tail between his legs and walked forward.

"Lute!" He shouted but no answer while he walked past people who he never knew. They gave him strange looks as he was the only one there with wings, a tail and horns. He frowned but then he saw a lighten in the distance.  
>"Huh?!" Wallenstein smiled while he looked closer it...it was Lute's lighten for sure! Wallenstein quickly walked to it while the long coat of Lute came in view as well as his staff with the lighten on.<p>

"Lute!" Wallenstein snapped in anger while Lute turned around to him with a big grin.  
>"Ahh!" Lute laughed while Wallenstein walked to him and stood in front of him and looked up.<p>

"Why did you leave me?!" Wallenstein shouted "haven't I told you to tell me when you want to go and not just walk off!" Wallenstein shouted.  
>"Ahh! Please Wallenstein, don't shout!" Lute cried while he bent down to Wallenstein with a smile.<p>

"I only wished to see if you took my words to heart about remembering the shape of my lighten that's all" Lute smiled,  
>"So this was a experiment?" Wallenstein mumbled.<br>"Yes and you responded beautifully!" Lute laughed which lead to Wallenstein giving him dagger eyes.

"Ahh! Don't look at me like that! Your scary when you look at me like that!" Lute cried.  
>"You're a fucking idiot" Wallenstein mumbled in anger.<br>"Ahh! I'm sorry but I am glad you remember the shape of my light Wallenstein! Now come on, lets get out of here" Lute said while he turned around and walked forward.

"Now that is a better idea" Wallenstein smirked while he followed Lute.  
>"Huh?...Well sure Wallenstein, but I did enjoy seeing new faces" Lute said.<br>"I know, just I didn't like see the river of red" Wallenstein mumbled.  
>"Well I thought it be nice for you to see the colour you can only see. Huh, beside just seeing just one red thing" Lute said.<br>"Idiot, when I see red it reminds me of you. It confused me and I didn't like it but I did enjoy going to that city just not being confused and not be able to find you, sir" Wallenstein said.

"Lute! And true, sorry. I never thought, well at least I know you can notice me and see me ok! That is what I wanted after all. Gosh I remember when I didn't know about your colour blindness and I just faded within the world. I am glad I can pop out into your world and be noticed by a cutey like you Wallenstein!" Lute laughed.

"Quit calling me cute and yeah, I agree...It is easier to follow you now because of your red cloak" Wallenstein said.  
>"I am glad! Last thing I want is for you getting lost again! So yeah, follow either my light or red cloak and you be alright, ok!" Lute smiled looking over his shoulder to Wallenstein.<br>"Alright" Wallenstein said.  
>"Alright!" Lute laughed.<p>

The memory stopped playing in the glass of the mirror while older Wallenstein held his head.

"Err…I…I still remember the light shape" Wallenstein stuttered.  
>"Of course" Lute smiled.<br>"Why? Why did you kill yourself! I could of saved you, if not both of us!" Wallenstein snapped while he cried...

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 19- Come with us!

"I..I couldn't bear to just appear and force you to crack and die. Your evil power was eating you. If...If I came to you then, then the magic would of ate you like a cake and kill you...Well, it's doing it now..But...but this time I cannot save you" Lute said.

"I..I do not wish to be saved!" Wallenstein cried while his lines on his skin ripped into his skin and blood slid down the now open wounds. Lute nodded and knelt down and held out his hand.

Wallenstein looked at him with wide eyes.  
>"Well, there is only one thing to do then, hmm...Now isn't there Wallenstein?" Lute smiled. Wallenstein nodded and reached out for Lute's hand but as he did his black lines on his skin tearing his skin into.<br>"You're a doll" Lute smiled while Wallenstein looked at his arms while he was cracking slowly.  
>"The black lines are cracks...Each crack will open you more...However unlike last time you do not have another soul to turn into...No...You will crack and smash and die" Lute sighed.<p>

Wallenstein nodded while he did indeed crack as shares fell off his body like if he was a piece of glass slowly shattering. Lute smiled but his body turned into red mist.  
>"Huh! Wh..What!" Wallenstein snapped while he swung around towards the Sage of Nightmares.<br>"It...It was a trick?!" Wallenstein shouted.

"Oh? Opps, have I made you destroy yourself?" laughed the Sage of Nightmares.  
>"N..No!" Wallenstein snapped while he looked down to his body while he was still cracking open and falling apart piece by broken piece.<p>

"I..I" Wallenstein stuttered.  
>"You are not welcomed here!" Anghel snapped.<br>"None of you understand!" Wallenstein cried.  
>"You are a lost soul stuck within its own darkness! And that darkness is what destroyed you! Your powers were always too strong for you to hold onto and stay in control!" Anghel explained in anger.<p>

"A lost soul that has suffered for many years stuck within the monster I created...I...I blocked any feelings, any remorse and because of that I turned into this...This twisted and cracked doll" Wallenstein sighed.

"Indeed" Anghel said.  
>"Huh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all what I may have done" Wallenstein said while he reach out his left arm but his body shards started to peel off him quicker while he smiled a small but sad smile.<p>

"I..I accept this fate now...I shall be freed from this darkness I have caused" Wallenstein said and with that the rest of his body turned into glass shards while they blew with the air...

Anghel lowered his head it was too much at once. So his legs gave in and he held his head but then he looked forward to see Wallenstein stood in front of him with a small smile.  
>"You did it...You completed your mission and won the forgotten fight we started so many years ago...You freed two trapped souls and granted them both to remember their lightness and accept their fate...We...We both can be happy now" Wallenstein smiled while he turned into a blue spirit.<p>

"Thank you, thank you Anghel for setting me free" Wallenstein smiled.  
>"Wallenstein! Come on!" Lute voice shouted so Wallenstein and Anghel looked forward as his blue sprit was stood at the edge of the roof. He was leaning on his staff which had a lightened attracted to it.<p>

"Come on Wallenstein! Join me, you like it where I travel, it's very magical!" Lute laughed while Wallenstein turned to him and walked to him. Lute smiled more while he reached his left hand on Wallenstein's shoulder.  
>"Come on then! We...We can be together again!" Lute smiled<br>"I like that" Wallenstein smiled while he hugged Lute.

"Haha! Me too Wallenstein...Oh and Haltfate" Lute said while he looked towards The Sage of Nightmares while they both looked at each other.  
>"Do not worry about your friend" Lute smiled while another spirit was behind him holding his long red coat. The Sage of Nightmares knew this spirit it...It was Neg while tears were in his eyes. He was wearing his stripy hat read cape and a yellow and grey jumper.<p>

"Wallenstein this is Neg..Be nice to him ok! He will travel with us from now on!" Lute laughed.  
>"You got to be joking" Wallenstein mumbled.<br>"I don't like him! He looks scary!" Neg cried while he stood closer to Lute and held his coat tighter.

"Now, now you too! Be nice to each other! Wallenstein I was lonely and bumped into Neg, he was lonely too and needed a friend. Same as me as I was alone when I went into the world of the stars. We watched over you together and travelled the stars... Come on Wallenstein, you might as well join us!" Lute laughed.

"I...I join you Lute" Wallenstein huffed.  
>"Ahh, good!" Lute chuckled but then he kissed Wallenstein on the head..<br>"I'm glad Wallenstein...Let's...Let's be together in the stars like we weren't on the earth, ok...I be your light within the darkness again, ok" Lute smiled.

"Indeed, Lute" Wallenstein smiled while he and Lute held hands, Wallenstein then leaned to Lute while Lute did the same. They kissed and smiled at each other.  
>"Be together like this...Let's not be fools again Wallenstein, let's be honest to each other, ok. No more hiding things, differently not feelings like this" Lute smiled.<br>"I agree Lute...I wish nothing more but to spend my afterlife like this with you...I shall be true to my feelings" Wallenstein said.

"Ahh, good! Alright! Let's go!" Lute laughed while he walked forward with Wallenstein.

Neg looked towards The Sage of Nightmares while The Sage looked at him in return.  
>"The...The mist killed me Haltfate not you... Do not feel guilty...You tried to save me but...but the mist trapped us both but I wasn't strong enough to fight it...I...I am not alone anymore...I got new friends" Neg smiled.<p>

"Neg! Come on! Gosh your worse than Wallenstein!" Lute laughed.  
>"Do not compare us, Lute" Wallenstein mumbled.<br>"Oh?! Your calling me Lute now?! Ahh, that makes me happy Wallenstein" Lute laughed.

Neg bowed to Haltfate while Haltfate nodded at him. Neg then ran behind Lute and Wallenstein.  
>"Come one then, we travel the stars together" Lute laughed while he walked upwards to the sky dragging Wallenstein behind him by the hand. Wallenstein then walked beside of him holding Lute's hand tightly.<p>

Neg walked beside Wallenstein with his arms around himself. They then disappeared in the sky together...

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 20- Final!

Anghel took a deep breath in and out but then Cain stood in front of him still having Seere on his back.  
>"*Gasp* I...I guess we did it" Cain said breathless.<br>"Wallenstein was freed" Seere said while Anghel nodded but then he looked to Estelle and Haltfate as they held each other.  
>"I be waiting for you where written words are held...Come visit me brother" Estelle smiled.<p>

"I shall! I shall visit you every day as...As the brother you remember Estelle" Haltfate smiled while Estelle disappeared. Haltfate walked to Anghel and the others but as he did his clothes changed. They changed from his yellow tunic to white pants, cream jumper and a cream poncho. He stood in front of Anghel with a smile while Anghel looked down to his blue school uniform.

"Thank you Anghel...You...You have granted every wish I made...I...I can spend time with Estelle once again and live in happiness as I can visit him as the brother he remembers" Haltfate smiled.  
>"It is the truth world within the normal world sir...What just happened cannot be said to others who live in this world" Anghel said.<br>"I agree, they will think we are crazy if we told them what happened" Haltfate smiled.

"So what?! What are you two saying?!" Seere snapped while Anghel and Haltfate looked at him in his blue earth royal clothing on the back of Cain who was wearing his earth school uniform.  
>"This world, the true world have to be hidden...Hidden as Anghel's fantasy world" Haltfate said.<br>"So we don't sound crazy within this world...I see, this must stay between us" Cain sighed.  
>"Yes" Haltfate answered while he looked to the door to the stairs.<p>

"Come, we have to find Ryouta, Okosan and Hiyoko" Haltfate smiled.  
>"Yes Hal...Mr Nanaki" Cain nodded while Anghel slowly stood up but then he looked at the two brothers.<br>"Thank you for your help" Anghel smiled.  
>"No worries Mon Amie! Call us again when you need help, ok" Cain smiled.<br>"Unless it risks our lives again" Seere mumbled.

"I must agree, I feel like I been hit by a train!" moaned Haltfate  
>"Haltfate...You are no longer the Sage of Nightmares. Do not go back to that darkness. Just like Wallenstein did, find your light" Anghel said.<br>"Oh no need to worry! I found my light, I can see...Este...Nageki whenever I wish in the library now" Haltfate smiled.

Anghel nodded but then he lead Haltfate, Cain and Seere back to where Rio, Edelblau and The Great Pigeon were knocked out. Once there Anghel smiled for relief while he watched Edelblau help Rio stand on his feet.  
>"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted while he ran in front of her.<br>"Anghel...Why...Why are we back to normal?" she asked in confusion.  
>"We did it! Me, Cain, Seere, Estelle and Haltfate did it!" Anghel smiled.<br>"What?! You guys defeated Wallenstein" Rio asked in shock.  
>"With some trouble yes" Seere mumbled.<p>

"Wow! Way a go guys! So what? Has he left the school?" Edelblau asked.  
>"Indeed, he...He has gone to a better place with the one he truly loves" Anghel said.<br>"Ohh" Edelblau said.  
>"Wait...If he's gone...What are we going to say to other people?" Rio asked.<br>"Ahh...That is a problem isn't it...Hmm, we have to come up with something!" Haltfate smiled.

"Indeed! Lets meet where written words are held by the next sunrise!" Anghel smiled.  
>"Library tomorrow it is!" Edelblau smiled.<br>"Hahaha, all right Adieu...Come brother lets sort out those burns huh" Cain laughed.  
>"Huh, indeed brother" Seere mumbled.<p>

After that everyone parted ways...

Next day...

Anghel was sat next to Estelle while he watched Haltfate write on a peace of paper.  
>"I can't believe its over" Anghel said.<br>"Are you not pleased?" Cain asked while Anghel looked at him sat between Seere and Edelblau.

"I am...It..It just too hard to believe" Anghel said while he held his head but then he wrapped his arms around himself.  
>"All our sacrifices and pain were for something after all! I was worried we would fail and die!" Anghel said.<p>

"Indeed, I'm just glad I don't have to wear those cat ears anymore" Seere mumbled while he crossed his bandaged arms together.  
>"Awww! But I enjoy them brother! You look rather cute in them!" Cain laughed.<br>"Shut up! Your still in my bad books for burning me!" Seere snapped.  
>"Haha! All well, as your brother I will make you forgive me!" Cain laughed.<p>

"Ahh! Finished!" Haltfate smiled while he pushed the piece of paper in front of Anghel and Cain.  
>"Is that ok?" he asked while Anghel and Cain looked at what he wrote.<p>

"An amazing opportunity has come my way...I have been offer to study and work aboard. This means in simpler terms that I will have new work and I will have new challenges...I am sorry to leave so soon but hopefully a new doctor won't be too hard to find even for a stupid head master like yourself"

"Hmm" Cain sounded  
>"Wow Mr Nanaki! You can write as the doctor well!" Edelblau chuckled.<p>

"Ahh, good! I've read his writing a thousand times when he used to send me complaint letters to my desk." Haltfate smiled.  
>"Complaint letter?" Rio asked.<br>"Oh well, he used to hate me sleeping in the infirmary so he used to write letters to me as he knew I didn't listen to a single word he said" Haltfate smiled.  
>"Hmm...You did indeed do a good job on his Haltfate but...But there is something missing" Anghel mumbled.<p>

"Hmm, indeed...Oh of course!" Cain chuckled while he pushed the letter back in front of Haltfate.  
>"Its missing something creepy at the end!" Cain smiled.<br>"Oh of course!" Anghel smiled.  
>"You can't be doctor Iwamine without finishing a letter without something creepy!" Edelblau laughed.<br>"Hmm, indeed...Hmm...Oh I know" chuckled Haltfate while he wrote on the paper once more. He soon finished and pushed to Anghel and Cain once more, this time the letter said:

"An amazing opportunity has come my way...I have been offer to study and work aboard. This means in simpler terms that I will have new work and I will have new challenges facing me...I am sorry to leave so soon but hopefully a new doctor won't be too hard to find, even for a stupid head master like yourself...But looking at the positives...No one know my face there which means only one thing! Plenty of samples and "willing" subjects! Hohoho Iwamine Shuu"

"Ahh! Perfect! That is more like the doctor" Cain laughed.  
>"I agree, creepy like he always was!" Edelblau chuckled.<br>"Ahh, great! I submit it on Monday" Haltfate smiled.

Anghel smiled at all of this friends sat around the table smiling and talking to each other.  
>"Our mission is complete!" Anghel laughed in happiness.<br>"Indeed! Well done Anghel! You brought the gods wish to reality" Rio smiled.  
>"Ahh! I couldn't done it without my loyal and trusty friends!" Anghel chuckled.<p>

However Cain looked away while sighing so Anghel stood up and walked to him.  
>"Even you, my trusty knight!" Anghel smiled.<br>"Well thank you Mon amie!" Cain laughed...

A month later...

Anghel was on the schools roof looking up to the stars that filled the night sky however he was joined by Estelle.  
>"Enjoying the night sky Anghel?" Estelle asked.<br>"Indeed" Anghel said while he looked at Estelle.  
>"Join me?" Anghel smiled.<br>"Well, I see why not...I have nothing better to do" Estelle mumbled while he looked up to the sky.  
>"You acted very strong during the mission Anghel. Not letting any emotion show" Estelle said.<p>

"You too" Anghel sighed but then he held Estelle hand.  
>"Our romance had no place in the mission. If the villains knew then they would of used that against me" Anghel said.<br>"I know...At least we don't have to hide it huh...The others know right?" Estelle asked.  
>"Indeed...How are things with Haltfate?" Anghel asked.<p>

"Good! He...He is more of my brother I remember day by day...It makes me happy to see him" Estelle said.  
>"I am glad" Anghel smiled while he looked back up to the sky.<br>"Hey where do you think they are?" Anghel asked.  
>"Huh?...Oh Lute, Neg and Wallenstein? Don't know Anghel...They...They could be on any of these stars by now" Estelle said while they both kept looking at the night sky and the stars on it...<p>

On a star somewhere in the sky...

"Oh wow! Wallenstein, look at this! It's amazing!" Lute laughed while he stood at a stall but then Wallenstein stood beside him. Lute pointed at some plants in a bowl of water.

"Its a plant" Wallenstein mumbled.  
>"*tusk!* Look closer Wallenstein, open your eyes!" Lute said so Wallenstein looked closer only then did he see eyes on the plant.<br>"Err, it has eyes?!" Wallenstein said in confusion.  
>"Yes! Oh I must buy it!" Lute smiled while he took out his wallet.<br>"Erm...Lute...Aren't you forgetting we have a certain cry baby with us? This...This thing will scar hi...Actually yes buy it...It..it might scar him away, hohoho" Wallenstein laughed.

"Stop being mean!" Lute snapped while he picked up the strange plant. Wallenstein sighed while he picked up Lute's wallet from the stall and followed him.  
>"Lute" Wallenstein laughed.<br>"Yeah" Lute smiled while he looked over his shoulder to Wallenstein. Wallenstein waved the wallet in front of himself with a grin.  
>"Oh...I totally knew I left that...Erm, look after it for me Wallenstein will you" Lute laughed.<p>

"Of course" Wallenstein smirked but then he heard singing in front of him so he looked forward and looked at Neg sat on a water fountain.  
>"Let your soul be free...Let it fly within the heavens and be free..." Neg sang in a sweet and smooth voice.<p>

Wallenstein and Lute stood in front of him while he stopped singing and picked his hat off the floor and held it out in front of Lute.  
>"H..Here...I...I got so...some money" Neg stuttered while Wallenstein sighed and placed the coins into Lutes wallet.<p>

"Ahh! Thank you! If you see anything just ask Wallenstein for the money, ok" Lute smiled.  
>"Bu...but I...Ok" Neg stuttered while he stoo dup and placed his hat on his head.<br>"But you what?!" Wallenstein snarled.

"Ahh! N...Nothing!" Neg said in fear but Wallenstein frowned at him.  
>"Ahh, your scaring me!" Neg cried while tears ran down his cheeks.<br>"Oh gosh you are really a cry baby" Wallenstein sighed.  
>"A...At least I pay my way...I...I earn coin for Lute...You...You just do nothing" Neg stuttered.<p>

"Hahaha! Burn!...But no Neg. Wallenstein... Wallenstein pays his way in a different way" Lute smirked while he blinked at Wallenstein.  
>"Isn't that right Wallenstein dear" Lute laughed.<br>"Huh?! I...I have no idea what your talking about!" Wallenstein stuttered with a bright red face.

"Err, I do not want to know" Neg sniffed while he walked forward.  
>"Hahah. Oh Wallenstein, your red face is so cute!" Lute laughed but then he kissed Wallenstein on his left cheek while Wallenstein smiled.<br>"Rather cute" Lute siled while he walked forward and court up with Neg. Wallenstein then quickly walked beside Lute and held his hand.  
>"Right! Now we're together, lets go to the next star on the train" Lute smiled.<br>"*Sniff* O...Ok but...but the...the next star might be scary!" Neg cried while Wallenstein huffed at him.

"Nah! Of course not! The scariest thing you will run into is Wallenstein frowning!" Lute laughed.  
>"Ahh, he is sure scary" Neg stuttered.<br>"I am right here" Wallenstein mumbled.  
>"We know, we know" Lute laughed while he walked closer to Wallenstein.<p>

"Lets just enjoy the time we have hmm... Let nothing part us this time!" Lute smiled.  
>"No, of course not...I..I don't want to part again Lute, You...You make me happy" Wallenstein smiled.<br>"Ahh! That makes me happy Wallenstein! Let be your light again, Wallenstein" Lute smiled.  
>"I..I will " Wallenstein smiled while all of three them walked forward together...<p>

...Fin...

Journey into a unforgotten fight (Hatoful Boyfriend)  
>By FrowerssX ^_^ *dies*<p>

Comment your views and any improvements as I feel like there is something missing (What? I don't know :D)

Hope you enjoyed this story!

FrowerssX


	22. Chapter 21-Bad Ending

"Cain!" Anghel screamed while he ran to Cain while Cain was holding Seere over the roofs Edge.  
>"I'm so sorry" Seere cried "I should of respected you more"<br>Cain sighed but then he let go of Seere, Seere's body dropped off the roof while Cain stopped still holding his hair. Anghel ran to the edge of the roof but before he could even jump off and turn into his bird form to save Seere, Wallenstein grabbed his right arm.

Wallenstein then puled Anghel to him and wrapped his arms around Anghel's waist tightly. Anghel looked down to only see Seere falling to the ground with his brunt and none useable wings.

"No! Let go!" Anghel cried but then a harsh thump hit his heart while he looked down. It was some distance but Anghel could easily see Seere's dead body laid across the floor.

"No!" Anghel screamed while tears ran down his cheeks however Wallenstein turned and he was dragged with him because of the tight hold. Anghel then looked to Cain who was in tears while his body was cracking like glass as shards were dropping off him.

"I...I couldn't cope!" Cain cried.  
>"Cain! stay strong!" Anghel said however Cain shook his head.<br>"No...I...I've got another souls death on my hands and its the person I love the most!" Cain shouted while he removed his hands and looked at Anghel. His eyes were filled with tears however without any notice or warning Cain smashed like glass...

Where Cain stood was now just a empty space.  
>"No!" Anghel screamed while Wallenstein let go off him and Anghel slammed to his hands and knees while he cried. He...He just lost two friends. However he then looked to Estelle who was covered in red mist while The Sage of Nightmares smirked.<p>

"Well thank you brother...You...You just set me free, how nice of you" The Sage of Nightmares laughed while his red mist covered Estelle. Estelle gasped but he faded and went, however he reappeared as he punched Wallenstein around the face. The hit was hard and power full but Wallenstein just grabbed his tunic and Estelle went on fire.

"Ahh!" Estelle cried while he held his head.  
>"Oh...The pain...How wonderful, Hohoho...Be gone" Wallenstein smirked. Estelle looked to Anghel with sad eyes but then he went.<br>"Damn ghost" Wallenstein mumbled.

However Wallenstein looked to other to Anghel with a rather creepy and large smirk.  
>"Oh Anghel...Where would I start? I could do so many experiments with you" Wallenstein laughed. Anghel quickly stood up and reached for his sword but the strap that held it was empty!<p>

"Shit!" Anghel shouted in shock while he looked at Wallenstein who held his sword.  
>"So for a peaceful death, huh?" Wallenstein laughed while he walked to Anghel, in response Anghel backed away but he backed into the Sage of Nightmares. Anghel looked at him in fear while Wallenstein dropped his sword and rubbed his hands together.<br>"No weapons are needed" Wallenstein laughed, Anghel looked at him but he was met by a fist going around his face. With the force he slammed onto the floor and blood splat out from his mouth and nose.

"My firsts and feet will do" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel frowned in anger. Wallenstein then kicked him in the stomach.  
>"Ahh!" Anghel screamed in pain but a foot stamped onto his hand then on his face. Anghel rolled away from the powerful hits of Wallenstein. He then got on his hands and knees but his hair was grabbed and his head was slammed onto the floor.<br>"Ahh!" Anghel cried because of the hit but also as he was pulled to his feet.

"Sage! Do your work on the other two! I...I've got this one" Wallenstein said and with that The Sage of Nightmares went.  
>"Stop!" Anghel shouted but he was slammed on to a wall and pinned against it.<br>"Everything will fall apart Anghel and there is nothing you can do about it! Do tell me how that feels will you" Wallenstein laughed.  
>"Th...The same as it felt for you" Anghel said but he was thrown onto the floor.<p>

Anghel slammed on the floor but he went on his hands and knees but he was kicked back onto the floor. He was then slammed on to his back while Wallenstein sat on top off him and pinned his wrist above his head with his left hand.

"I told you not to act like you know me!" Wallenstein shouted while he punched Anghel in the face. Anghel closed his eyes while the punches never stopped after that one...

All that remands of Anghel is a broken corpse covered in bruises and cuts from Wallenstein's beating...Seere was just a dead body laid in front of the school lying on his back in his bird form...Rio was found hanging behind a human head which was in a jar. Cain...Cain was nowhere to be seen as his corpse was not found (Cos he smashed like glass)...Estelle...Estelle lead everyone spirits to the stars to find Lute who welcome them with open arms.

Now Anghel, Rio, Cain, Seere, Estelle and Edelblau follow Lute in his journey throw out the stars with Neg not knowing what happened to Wallenstein or The Sage of Nightmares...


	23. Delected scenes!

"Ahh! Morning, Wallenstein!" Lute laughed while he walked out of the tent and straighten.  
>"More like afternoon" Wallenstein mumbled.<br>"Ahh, now like I always say. It is morning whenever I wake up!" Lute laughed while he walked in front of Wallenstein and leaned on his staff however he noticed that Wallenstein had a red face.  
>"Oh...no!" Lute sighed while he walked into the tent and returned behind Wallenstein who was reading one of his alchemy books.<p>

"Here!" Lute laughed while he wrapped his scarf around Wallenstein's neck tightly.  
>"Huh?! Wh...What are you doing?!" Wallenstein stuttered while his cheeks went reader.<br>"You are coming down with a cold! You don't wear enough layers...So as a gift have my scarf!" Lute laughed.  
>"N...No, I shall not accept you scarf as a gift" Wallenstein mumbled.<br>"Fine, fine just wear it! It will keep you warm!" Lute smiled while he let go off his scarf and place don of his large hands on Wallenstein's head a ruffled his hair. Wallenstein in reaction to this moved his head away and smoothened his hair back to normal.

"If you get worse please tell me...I...I think I got a potion somewhere for colds" Lute said while he walked in front of Wallenstein with a large smile. Wallenstein looked up to Lutes big smile.  
>"Now keep warm!" Lute said<br>"Please do not over re" "that is a order, Wallenstein!" Lute snapped while he pointed at Wallenstein.

"You need your health! We shall not travel again until your better!" Lute said and with that he walked forward while Wallenstein stayed sat near the fire.

...

Wallenstein was stood in front of the burning city holding Lute's scarf in his arms crying.  
>"I...I shall hold this dear Lute...This...This is the only thing I have left of you" Wallenstein cried.<br>"Yes Wallenstein...Remember me...Remember my light" Lute smiled while he still laid within the fire of the burning town...

...

"Oh! You still wearing it!" Lute laughed while Wallenstein looked up at him. Lute had his staff in his right hand while he leaned on it.  
>"Aren't you feeling any better?" Lute asked<br>"I...I am, its...Its just keeping me warm" Wallenstein said  
>"I see" Lute said.<p>

"Do...do you want it back?" Wallenstein asked.  
>"Oh no! If it is keeping you warm then I don't want to have it back. I only want to help you Wallenstein!" Lute smiled. After that he turned his lighten on his staff on and it shone brightly.<br>"After all, I am your light!" Lute laughed.  
>"if you say so" Wallenstein sighed<p>

"Aww! Don't be like that!" Lute cried while Wallenstein just frowned at him.  
>"Alright, alright...I know where I'm not wanted" Lute sighed<br>"I never said I didn't want you here" Wallenstein sighed.

"Huh! Well now you said that!" Lute laughed and with that he slammed next to Wallenstein and sat down.  
>"I might as join you! After all we're only a week away from the town!" Lute smiled.<br>"Please remind me why I need to stay behind again" Wallenstein sighed.

"Oh it is because the journey is fare to dangerous for a little cutey like you! Anyways you like it at the town. Some of my old friends are there" Lute smiled.  
>"Hmm"<br>"You only be there for three days!" Lute smiled and Wallenstein looked at him.

"I mean what the worse can happen! Huh? I be back in a flash! Then we can carry on being together, ok" Lute smiled.  
>"O...Ok" Wallenstein stuttered.<p>

The memory stopped while older Wallenstein held his hair while he looked at Lute spirit in front of him.  
>"That...That was not meant to be, we could not carry on like how we were...You were being destroyed by your own powers. I...I needed to save you, I needed to be bead. I need to be only a memory and a voice in your head. As I knew if I struggled to you, you would of cracked and smashed like glass...I...I never wanted that for you...I...I just wanted to save you and be your light" Lute said.<p>

"Oh Lute! You...You were always my light" Wallenstein cried.  
>"Oh I know, I know Wallenstein...That makes me happy! I am happy that I could of stopped you from smashing that day. I wouldn't of wanted that day to play out any different. I am glad I gave my life to save yours...Even...Even if it was to only allow you to become a evil soccer" Lute smiled.<p>

"Pl...Please Lute" Wallenstein cried while he looked to Lute with hopeful eyes.  
>"Huh?"<br>"please! I...I want to be with you again!" Wallenstein cried.  
>"Well...There is only one way to join me Wallenstein...You must accept your fate" Lute smiled.<br>"I...I accept it! I accept it with all my might!" Wallenstein cried.  
>"Well then, join me Wallenstein! Join me in my travels throughout the stars!" Lute laughed while he held out his right arm...<p>

...

While Wallenstein stood in front of the burning town he held Lute's scarf close to him and smelt it. The scent was still strong and clear, Wallenstein smiled.  
>"Oh...It's like your here...Yes I shall indeed treasure this scarf of your Lute...To...To keep the memory of you with me" Wallenstein sighed while he walked away from the burning town...<p>

...

Wallenstein smelt the scarf that was handing on his shoulders while the Sage of Nightmares walked in front of him.  
>"You do know that, that is a bit strange" The Sage of Nightmares said.<br>"Please do not question my methods of remembering stuff" Wallenstein sighed  
>"Fine...Don't see why you want to remember a man who left you to darken" The Sage of Nightmares sighed.<br>"He was my light before he left me...I am sure he had his reasons to leave me" Wallenstein sighed...

...


	24. Delected scenes! Lute and Wallennstein

Wallenstein looked at the blue spirit while it shone.  
>"Do you want know the truth? The truth why I wanted you by my side even before I fell in love with you? Here let me show Wallenstein" Lute smiled while Wallenstein looked in the mirror.<p>

A new memory played out and this time Wallenstein saw Lute walking by himself with a grey coat but wearing the same clothes he was used to.  
>"Ah! How wonderful! Look at this place! So many things to do!" Lute laughed to himself however he stopped walking.<p>

Lute tilted his head but then he scratched his head.  
>"Well...This is new" he mumbled while he looked at the young Wallenstein sat on a bench reading. Lute took a closer look as he noticed that Wallenstein was not a normal boy, no! Wallenstein had horns and wings with a demon tail. Lute slowly walked in front of young Wallenstein and sat next to him.<p>

Wallenstein moved upwards as Lute looked at him.  
>"How interesting! He is festinating! Look at his bat wings just strong wings for a young being! Hmm how interesting!" Lute thought while he leaned towards Wallenstein so he could take a closer look at young Wallenstein.<p>

"A picture would last longer" Wallenstein mumbled while he looked at Lute with a frowned face.  
>"Wow! Just a dangerous face for a yound one!" Lute said.<br>"*Sigh* I am sorry, I do not have time for this" Wallenstein huffed while he stood up as Lute did the same but then he turned Wallenstein around so his back was faced him.  
>"Oh wow!" Lute laughed but Wallenstein pushed him away from him.<br>"Please do not touch me! I do not like people coming into my personal space!" Wallenstein snapped.

"Ahh! Sorry, sorry!" Lute laughed but then he watched Wallenstein look at his eyes and just glare at them.  
>"Hehe, say. Are you alone?" "why do you care?!" Wallenstein snapped.<br>"Well no one should be alone! Well not a young man like yourself anyways! Why don't you join me?" Lute smiled.  
>"Excuse me?" Wallenstein said in confusion.<p>

"You heard" Lute laughed while he thought "He is so different! He is like a new wonder for me! I...I want to understand what he is!"  
>"What you say? You" "No thank you" Wallenstein huffed.<br>"Hey! At least let me finish" "No!" "my sentence!" Lute snapped.

However with his snapping it lead Wallenstein to frown more at him and Wallenstein gave Lute dagger eyes.  
>"Wow, that look could kill! Gosh...He may be dangerous" Lute thought.<br>"No, I prefer to be alone. Anyways you wouldn't enjoy my company or want it...I am not sociable. Either am I a simple bird like yourself" Wallenstein mumbled.

"That is why I want you with me!" Lute thought  
>"Thank you but no thank you" Wallenstein huffed while he stood up and walked forward. Lute sighed but then he smirk.<br>"Oh, I won't give in like that!" Lute thought so he ran after Wallenstein and walked behind him with a smiling face.

Wallenstein looked over his shoulder to Lute.  
>"Go away" Wallenstein huffed.<br>"You know! I think you need a friend" Lute smiled.  
>"You thinking wrong" Wallenstein huffed while he walked forward faster. Lute sighed but then he picked up a rock and ran in front of Wallenstein and slammed it on his chest. Wallenstein stopped walking while he raised his eye brow.<br>"Ok, this could be dangerous" Lute thought but he pulled a wide grin.

"Your like a rock aren't you?!" Lute smiled.  
>"What?!" Wallenstein said in confusion<br>"Your top layer is harsh and rough while under neath all that you are soft and warm! You have a hidden light!" Lute smiled.  
>"And you know this how?" Wallenstein asked<br>"I see it, I see it in you! Your...Your like a doll if you crack you will become dark and twisted. However if you keep hole and are loved you can become the most stunning of dolls! I think all you need is a light and something to cling on to" Lute smiled.

"So? What" Wallenstein said  
>"So! How about you coming with me so we can look for this light together, hmm?" Lute smiled.<br>"Why?" Wallenstein asked.  
>"Because why not! On the way I can collect matetials for my potions and sell my goods. While you look for the thing you are looking for! Love, shelter but most of all I light that will lead you from any darkness!" Lute smiled.<br>"Why do you want to help me to find that for?" Wallenstein sighed.

"I don't know! You look like someone fun to be around!" Lute smiled while he thought "and interstng at that!"  
>"No" Wallenstein huffed while he walked forward but yet again Lute followed him. Wallenstein huffed and swung around towards Lute.<br>"Ah!" Lute screamed in fear  
>"Now, now" "Leave me be! I said no!" Wallenstein shouted.<br>"So much anger!" Lute cried.

Wallenstein just huffed, turned around and walked forward. Lute sighed but then he smirked.  
>"Well farewell Wallenstein!" Lute laughed and that stopped Wallenstein in his tracks and turn around to Lute.<br>"H...How do you know my name?" Wallenstein asked.  
>"Your bag, it has Wallenstein written on it! Anyways I bid you farwell! If you change your mind just look for my lighten and follow the light" Lute smiled.<p>

Lute waved with a smile and walked forward towards Wallenstein. While he walked past Wallenstein he gave a quick wink and walked forward.  
>"*Sigh* Fine!" Wallenstein huffed while he walked beside Lute.<p>

"Huh?!"  
>"I come with you to shut you up! Only for three days though! You will get sick of my by then" Wallenstein huffed.<br>"No! Of course not! Hey I will enjoy your company!" Lute laughed...

...

Two weeks later

SMASH

"Oh fuck!" Lute gasped while he looked down to the spilt poition on the ground.  
>"Hmm...Damn!" Lute thought but then he looked at his bleeding hand. He sighed however a bandage went around his hand so Lute looked at Wallenstein. He looked at Wallenstein light violet eyes but then to his red glasses.<br>"Hmm" Lute sounded.  
>"What?" Wallenstein asked "I know that sound, what are you thinking now?"<p>

"Your glasses are red" "so" "and you always pick up my red feather pen, plus you always take the red free sweets or look at red flowers with just wonder... Wallenstein...Are...Well are you" "colour blind?" Wallenstein sighed.

"Indeed, red is the only colour I see" Wallenstein huffed.  
>"I knew it!" Lute smiled while he pulled his bandaged hand free and went inside of the tent to get something. However he then walked back in front of Wallenstein holding a red coat.<br>"What?" "I noticed within crowds you sometimes struggle to see me. So I got this! To...To make you see me clearly and notice me within a crowd. I want to be lucky enough for you to notice me!" Lute smiled.

"But sir, we only been together for two weeks" Wallenstein sighed  
>"What?! So...So you don't think me as a friend then?" Lute sighed<br>"Huh?! No" "Huh?!" "I mean! Yes, yes sir!" Wallenstein stuttered.  
>"All right! YEAH! I made a friend! For now on call me Lute!" Lute smiled.<p>

"Erm" "and like I said on the day I meant you! Follow my light of my lighten so you can never get lost!" Lute laughed while he thought "all he needs and wants is a bit of lightness...I...I want to be that light for once...I...I can become someone special to him"

Wallenstein nodded  
>"Ok" he said while Lute smiled at him.<p>

...  
>When Lute notices his feelings for Wallenstein<p>

"Hang on!" Lute snapped while he stopped walking in a forest and felt around himself.  
>"What?! Where is it?!" Lute shouted.<br>"Don't panic!" Wallenstein snapped while he held Lute's coin purse in front of him.  
>"Here" Wallenstein huffed.<p>

"Oh thank god!" Lute gasped while he put his coin purse in his coat pocket.  
>"Thank you!" Lute laughed while he placed his hand on top off Wallenstein's head and ruffled his hand through Wallenstein's hair roughly.<br>"Ahh! No!" Wallenstein snapped while he held Lute's wrists to try and stop the man from destroying his hairstyle.

"Haha!" Lute laughed while he removed his hand from Wallenstein's head but then he looked down to Wallenstein's blushed face. His eyes widened while he looked at the young mans red face.  
>"I wish you didn't do that!" Wallenstein snapped.<p>

Lute never said anything while he just glared at the red face of Wallenstein.  
>"Erm" Lute stuttered.<br>"Shall we go?" Wallenstein huffed while he turned around and walked forward.  
>"Oh, of course!" Lute laughed while he walked be hide Wallenstein and thought "Calm down! Calm down! NO! He...He is not for me! No I am married!"<p>

Two days later

Lute sat on a log holding his head in pain. The strange feeling from the other day was still with him.  
>"No...I...I know this" Lute thought while he looked at Wallenstein sat in front of him looking through his bag.<p>

"I...*Sigh* My interest in him as a person and being as turned into lust and love...No...Why? *Sigh* I can't tell him, if I do he would think I'm disgusting or strange...He'll...He'll leave me" Lute thought while he sighed.

"Your sighing, are you sure your ok...The last time you sighed this much is when that woman in that town pissed you off" Wallenstein said.  
>"Oh I'm fine...Just...Just a headache! I...I go and sleep it off" Lute smiled.<p>

Deleted part of the fire:

Lute made his way to his staff and held onto it while he slowly and painfully got on his knees. He then held his staff in front of him and lit it. He then looked towards the cracking Wallenstein.  
>"Wallenstein" Lute said clearly so Wallenstein could hear him.<br>"L...Lute?!" Wallenstein snapped.

"I...I am a just a voice in your head Wallenstein...I...I want you to look in the fire...Can...Can you see me? Can you see the light of my lighten Wallenstein?" Lute said breathless but still loud enough for Wallenstein to hear.

Wallenstein turned to face the burning town and looked within the flames but there...There within the smoke and fire was a small light shaped just as Lute's lighten.  
>"I...I see it" Wallenstein cried while he cracked some more.<p>

"Good...Good work, now. I want you to take this light and save yourself" Lute gasped.  
>"But...But" "I always said I shall lead you out from any darkness and that included your own...Take it Wallenstein...Take my light and save yourself! Stop yourself being destroyed by your own darkness and power. Do not let Avies win! Fight this! Allow...Allow me to save you!" Lute cried.<p>

"I...I" Wallenstein gasped while he lowered his head while the lines on his skin was cracking his skin open.  
>"Let my light save you...Allow me to do that! I'm so sorry that I left you! I am so sorry that I cause this! Just allow me to fix what I broken! Wallenstein! Save yourself! Look at my light and save yourself! Do not worry about me! I am fine, I accept my fate! Wallenstein! PLEASE!" Lute shouted while tears ran down his cheeks.<p>

However he looked down to his knees and saw a blood puddle under his legs but:  
>CREAK!<br>Lute looked up to two burning buildings leaning over where he was knelt. Lute sighed while he allowed his body to slam down onto the floor. He looked to the two burning buildings knowing...Knowing that they would crush him at any moment ending his life in a quick and pain free manner.

With his last strength Lute looked towards Wallenstein who was standing still holding his head in pain while his black lines on his skin lightened.  
>"Ah! That's it! That's it Wallenstein!" Lute laughed.<p>

Lute smiled a wide smile.  
>"I...I saved him! Ahh! Thank god!" Lute thought while he smiled.<p>

CREAK!

With that sound Lute looked up but:  
>CRASH!<p>

Wallenstein looked upwards where he saw Lute's light to only see the two buildings collapsed on top of each other. Wallenstein did not know what laid beneath all that rubble of the burning buildings. He didn't know that Lute was there only a few feet away from him within the flames. Wallenstein... Wallenstein did not know anything...

"That was for the best" Lute sighed while Wallenstein looked away from the Mirror and into the red tearing eyes of Lute.  
>"I...I was so happy that I could save you. I...I didn't care if it ended my life...I...I just thought of you as I love you! I..I wanted so much but I knew none of what we both wanted couldn't happen. I...I was just happy being your light and nothing more" Lute smiled...<p> 


End file.
